Netsuai
by LovingMyKitsune
Summary: With Naraku finally defeated, Inuyasha thinks he can finally be with Kagome. However, before that can happen he must get rid of a lingering Kouga and Sesshomaru. InuKag
1. The Final Battle

Chapter One

_The Final Battle_

* * *

Kagome swung her raven locks over her shoulder and notched an arrow in a swift, practiced movement. She felt her aura clashing with Kikyou's slightly more impressive one. This was their chance, maybe even their last. Kagome bit her lip and kept her focus on the giant, tentacled monster just in front of her. Kikyou was next to her, in a position much like hers.

Their arrows pointed straight for Naraku's black heart.

There was a shout then a blast of bright white. Bits and pieces of flesh went scattering everywhere. Inuyasha's _Wind Scar _had hit its mark. A strong suction followed immediately and Naraku's chunks were being drawn into Miroku's outstretched hand; devoured by the _Wind Tunnel._

Poisonous insects shot out from within Naraku's body making a suicidal beeline for the Wind Tunnel. Sango's demon slaying weapon made an easy sweep through the air clearing away most of the insects.

Little by little the gang chipped away at Naraku's ever-regenerating body. However, they weren't alone; they had allies.

Lord Sesshomaru, Kouga and his wolf-demon pack had joined them in this battle. Kouga and his pack were at work fighting off the thousands of demon minions that Naraku had summoned. Whereas Lord Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha fight Naraku with his Tokijin.

From where Kikyou and Kagome stood, they could see flashes of white, yellow and blue, as the blood brothers ruthlessly hacked at Naraku. Naraku was just as viciously fighting back, trying to impale their bodies; he managed to send both flying several times.

This particular battle had been raging on for nearly four hours and it was obvious everyone was tiring. Even Sesshomaru didn't seem to be as graceful and fluid as usual.

"I can't take this anymore!" Kagome pulled back her arrow. "We have to end this, _now_!"

Kikyou snickered. "Do not waste your strength. We must not interfere yet."

Kagome continued to chew her lip but allowed some slack in her bow.

There was a streak of deep violet and Kagome spotted Miroku running around to stand directly behind Naraku. A couple tentacles chased after him; Miroku agilely threw his sutras at them. Sango was quick on his trail, help to clear up his obstacles.

"Inuyasha! Now!" Miroku yelled.

Miroku pulled open his Wind Tunnel and Naraku was slowly being drawn backwards. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who nodded curtly once. They struck a battle poise and charged.

_"WIND SCAR!"_

_"DRAGON STRIKE!"_

Their voices boomed above their attacks. With the help of Miroku's _Wind Tunnel_, the attacks rocketed toward Naraku's body at a ridiculous speed. They swirled together, hitting Naraku square in the chest, effectively ricocheting him backwards, closer to Miroku.

"Now, Kagome."

The two girls leveled their shots and released. A powerful explosion of pink and gold erupted from their arrows.

From all directions the roar of attacks could be heard. Naraku was hit hard from all sides. With a blood curdling scream, Naraku's hideous body was engulfed in an extremely bright light, followed closely by an enormous explosion that threw everyone all about.

Then there was silence.

Lots of it; nothing was moving and no one was talking. Kagome who was least affected by the aftershock ran down the slope to the battle field. As she made it to the destruction, she noticed something small and shiny falling from the sky. She ran towards it; unable to stop herself, it was calling her.

Kagome ran to the fallen jewel and picked it up. As she held on to it, the color inside it slowly changed from a swirling black to a sparkly and luminescent pink. With her other hand she slipped her jewel shards out of her shirt. Kagome gave a sharp tug and the necklace fell away from her neck. She dropped it in her other hand and closed both hands together. Kagome's body glowed pink and she felt as if her body was being dosed in a comfortable warmth. The surroundings around her began to run together. She had the sensation of falling and shut her eyes; being afraid never came to her mind.

When her world finally stopped spinning, she opened her oceanic blues. Kagome was in a luscious meadow full of colorful wild flowers; what the clearing had looked like before the battle. A breeze guided her head to see a beautiful young woman in the distance.

"Midoriko..." Kagome whispered, ignorant to the fact that she simply just knew who the archaic priestess was.

The priestess of legend smiled lightly and nodded. She stepped closer to Kagome, her hand over her heart. Kagome stood mesmerized. When Midoriko came closer she removed her hand and Kagome saw the perfectly circular hole that went clear through her chest.

Midoriko looked at the jewel in Kagome's hand then at her face. _Priestess Kagome, you have finally completed and purified the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. As you know, I forged that jewel with my very soul before I died. It is time for you to make your wish and send me to my eternal peace._ Her mouth didn't move as she spoke; Kagome shivered, she was speaking directly into her mind.

"Midoriko! How do I know what to wish for?"

The priestess of legend smiled and lightly touched Kagome's shoulder. Her hands were like ice. She offered no advice.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I wish all my companions find their deserved happiness."

The jewel rose from Kagome's hands and she watched as it slowly made its way into the hole in Midoriko's chest; healing itself around the jewel.

Midoriko's hand slipped from Kagome's shoulder and her image began to disappear.

Kagome's body felt warm and dizzy again. She lost her balance and began to fall endlessly. Unsure of what was happening, she simply closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she could feel a strong pressure around her body and the feeling of cool air in her lungs. She frowned from her slight nausea but allowed herself to listen to the argument taking place; keeping her eyes shut tight.

"Like hell she is alright! Do healthy people just pass out?" Inuyasha's gruff voice yelled.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I am not disagreeing with you. All I am saying is she _will_ be alright." Miroku corrected.

"At least put her down long enough for Miroku to clean your shoulder. I will watch her." Sango tried to appeal.

Kagome bit back the rest of her nausea and opened her eyes. She was immediately greeted by a pair of worried ambers. Kagome smiled despite her fatigue. Inuyasha smiled a crooked smile and pulled her into a powerful hug.

She blushed brightly and allowed Inuyasha his time. He finally pulled away and Miroku stepped forward.

"Lady Kagome, can you tell us what happened? Are you alright? We saw you faint after you ran down here."

She quickly looked down at her empty hands. "The jewel, it's really gone."

Inuyasha growled loudly; his jaw was clenched. "You mean Naraku is still alive?"

Miroku gripped the wrist of his cursed hand. "Impossible. I sucked the explosion in, there isn't anyway Naraku could have escaped." He looked uncertainly down at his covered hand.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I purified it. I purified the jewel."

"You what?" Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Midoriko was here too."

Sango knelt beside her friend. "Are you positive, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded her head.

Before anyone could say anything more, a bright orb of light entered the clearing. It transformed into a faded vision of Midoriko.

"Oh Kami." Sango whispered.

_Thank you, Kagome. With your selfless wish, I am finally able to rest in peace._

Everyone was spellbound. Without another word, Midoriko, the ancient priestess of legend, smiled as she melted away.

"What did you wish for?" Inuyasha asked after a moment.

Kagome was about to answer, then stopped. In her time people believed that you can't tell anyone your wish or else it won't come true. She smiled and shook her head.

"It was nothing."

Sango looked ready to argue when a sudden gush of wind blew over them. It was Kouga and he too joined Kagome's side.

"How's my woman? Naraku didn't hurt you, did he?" He scanned her body for any physical damage.

Inuyasha growled, throwing Kouga off of Kagome. "Get lost, wolf."

Kouga stood and brushed himself off. "Now that Naraku is gone, how about you and me finally settle this?"

"I'm ready when you are, you piece of wolf shi-"

"Kouga, please. Not today," Kagome interrupted seriously.

His emerald eyes flashed in Inuyasha's direction once more before sighing. "Alright, since you're my woman."

"She's not your wo-"

"See ya, dog breath!" Kouga whisked away.

When Kagome got to her feet, she saw Kikyou still standing on the grassy slope; she frowned deeply, immediately understanding.

"Inuyasha, I think Kikyou is waiting for you." Kagome said solemnly, her voice barely above a whisper.

He looked toward her and then back at Kagome. She turned away from him, unable to watch him leave her again for Kikyou. She felt a claw on the back of her hand and grudgingly looked over her shoulder and watched him dart in the direction of the undead priestess.

* * *

Because Inuyasha had not returned yet from seeing Kikyou, the gang set up camp only a short distance from where the previous battle took place. The tension was thick as bricks, as Kagome's foul mood worsened with his continued absence. All attempts at cheering her up had failed miserably.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, now that the jewel is purified and Naraku is dead, what will you do?"

Kagome sent him a cold stare and turned over in her sleeping bag.

_Stupid Inuyasha._

Somewhere behind her Kilala growled.

"What is it, Kilala?" The slayer asked.

The cat-demon meow'd again. Kagome watched with surprise and shock as Lord Sesshomaru stepped into their small clearing.

"Priestess." He simply acknowledged.

The young girl quickly stood, then realized when he raised an eyebrow that she was clad in her pink, over-sized pajamas; her face blossomed bright red.

"Can I help you with something, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He didn't say another word but turned and began to gracefully exit. Kagome cast a quizzical look at Miroku and Sango, they motioned for her to follow the stoic lord.

When she caught up with him, Kagome was momentarily caught with the elegant and regal air of Sesshomaru. It created such a startling contrast when compared to his callous and dim half-brother. In the soft glow of the moonlight, Sesshomaru almost looked heaven-sent. Kagome had to stifle her snicker with that ironic thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted.

"Rin is nearing an age this Sesshomaru knows little about. Your assistance will be necessary."

Kagome doubted her choice mattered in the way he announced the scheme. Regardless, she was flattered Sesshomaru chose her for the education of his ward.

"Of course. I'd love to." The young priestess blushed a little.

"Very well." He disappeared into the thick foliage.

* * *

It was not until just before dawn when Inuyasha arrived back at camp. He needed desperately to talk to Kagome. He knew she would be angry with him and there would most likely be tears. Careful, not to disturb the two other humans, he crept with demonic silence to the sleeping raven-haired girl.

As he approached, he could hear her mumbling and saw her twist around fitfully. Inuyasha reached out a clawed hand and lightly shook her shoulder. She stilled then jerked up to a sitting position. Her cheeks were red and her face was sweating, her whole body was trembling.

"We should talk." Inuyasha whispered softly.

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha ran with Kagome on his back until he reached a spot he deemed safe. Sliding Kagome off him, he thought of a way to begin.

"Hell, I'll just tell you the whole thing." He abruptly blurted before Kagome could say anything.

_Kikyou beckoned him to come into the forest away from the view of the others._

_"What is it, Kikyou?"_

_She looked at him with her lifeless, grey eyes. "I've come to say goodbye, Inuyasha."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't belong here in the world of the living. I am finally going to take my place in hell."_

_"You can't Kikyou! Come back to the village and be a priestess again." He pleaded, feeling completely helpless._

_She shook her heard, smiling just slightly. "I'm not needed. Kagome is all you need now."_

_"What about Kaede? Shouldn't you say goodbye to your sister?"_

_"Kaede isn't really my sister anymore. I am among the living dead. She said goodbye to me the day I died, fifty years ago."_

_Inuyasha stepped forward and hugged her. " Kikyou... I-I"_

_She held him tightly. "I understand, Inuyasha. I _was_ apart of your life. But Kagome is your life now. It won't take long for you to accept my fate."_

_Inuyasha stepped back and looked closely at his first love. He felt a combination of contradicting emotions. He felt sad yet somehow relieved. Was that normal? To be almost happy when your first love dies? He shook his unruly silver hair; these were thoughts he'd have to explore later.  
_

_Kikyou's soul gathers came and surrounded her. She smiled one last time before closing her eyes and putting her hands together in prayer. A bright orange light erupted up from the ground and Kikyou began to sink. _

_Inuyasha was frowning when the last glimpse of the undead priestess was gone; a tear slipped from his cheek. What to do now? Where to go? What to say to Kagome? One thing was for sure; right now he needed some time to mourn. He slinked away deeper into the forest._

Kagome chewed her lips after Inuyasha finished his retelling. She wanted to believe him. She really did. But right now she just couldn't. How could he have been gone that long with his love and not have done something? Right now, she felt too vulnerable to believe him; or maybe too jealous? She was after all very aware of how much he cared for Kikyou.

She hated herself for having this doubt in him. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I _am_ truly sad that Kikyou is gone."

That was the truth. Although, Kagome had always been jealous of the relationship Kikyou had with Inuyasha, she also was very envious of her spiritual powers. Kikyou was powerful; she was the perfect priestess. Everything Kagome hoped to one day become. She was hoping that Kikyou would be able to help her before she left. As contradictory as it was for Kagome, she had greatly admired Kikyou. Not to mention they had that certain bond because of their shared soul...

The tears came unwillingly to her eyes and sprang down her cheeks. Inuyasha held her as her sobs racked through her petite body, completely misunderstanding the reason for her tears.

As he stroked her silky smooth curls, and breathed in Kagome's wonderfully calming scent. Inuyasha realized her couldn't, no, wouldn't allow his _true_ love to leave too.

* * *

Hey Everyone!

I've started another story! Firstly, I just want to apologize though for my terrible attempt at a battle scene! I'm just not one for violence!

Anyways, the direction of this story is hard to say. I started it a certain way over a year ago and now I've completely changed the plot. I've only completed four chapters for this story, but I have a feeling its going to end up being 10+.

Well, for now let me know what you think about this first chapter!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune

p.s. _Netsuai_- (n/adj) to worship, great love, devotion, passionate love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its amazing characters.


	2. On the Journey Home

* * *

Chapter Two

_On the Journey Home_

* * *

Kagome's sobs eventually stopped and she fell asleep in a hazy state of betrayal, confusion, love and sadness. Inuyasha gently rocked her small and bruised form in his arms. When he was sure she was deeply asleep he leapt into a nearby tree to settle them in for the night.

Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome's pale face. Her cheeks were still pink and he could smell the salty tears dried on her face. She slept with one small hand against his chest and the other in her lap. The pink sleeping pajamas looked too big on her. He pressed his nose to the top of her head, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her hair.

He found he couldn't join her in dreamland, for two reasons. One: Yesterday had been the long awaited final battle with Naraku and the unexpected departure of his first love, Kikyou. And two: where did he go from here? With Kagome?

In regards to number one, something didn't feel right about Naraku's death. Of course he had been there in the clearing and saw Naraku's body bubble and explode before being sucked into Miroku's cursed hand, but he couldn't shake the feeling of doom he had. Naraku was definitely dead, that was for sure; he wouldn't have given up with share of the Sacred Jewel if he wasn't.

So what was making him feel this way? All of his companions were unscathed to his knowledge, he suffered the most of any of them and that was a pierced shoulder, which by this point was already healing nicely thanks to his partially demonic blood.

His eyes fell on Kagome's face again, her lips twitched into a smile in her sleep. He pinpointed his fear. Something was going to go wrong with Kagome. That brought him to number two, the doom he felt was the unshakeable fear of losing her.

It was completely pointless even to him to pretend that he wasn't in love with her. She was the purest human he ever met. She was the one who changed him, gave him the total turnaround that not even Kikyou was able to influence on him.

Kagome was perfect, she was selfless. She was made for him; that was the scary part. Inuyasha didn't believe in soul-mates until there was Kagome. Of course he always considered Kikyou in the back of his mind but that proved obsolete when Kagome magically appeared before him several years back and awoke him from his eternal slumber.

He remembered, though how could he forget when she reminded him unknowingly everyday, when he first smelt her blood the rush that flooded him. His senses were acute more sensitive due to the fact they had been numb to him for fifty years. Blood coursed through him in a fiery rush, his eyes opened and pierced through the dark night. His heart called out to her.

When he felt her presence he knew right away she wasn't Kikyou, and when he saw her and her likeness he was scared why his body chose _her. _Why not Kikyou? He didn't know this imitation, he was angry and bitter. He called her Kikyou in an act against the new and thrilling feeling and emotions coursing through his alive body.

But he didn't have a choice. Somewhere deep and undiscovered in his soul, his demon self had claimed Kagome as his soul-mate.

At first he didn't want anything to do with her, he wanted her dead if anything, even though he soon found that wasn't something he was physically capable of. But it didn't take long before he was bound completely by her easy manner and freely expressive manner. Kikyou never laughed as often or as openly. Kagome was an open book most the time.

The rest is history. They have been comrades for five years now, she was roughly twenty now and well past the usual age for mating. But he was holding back, she was so different and part of him recognized that. Afterall, she came from the future and his subtle hints at courtship were never acknowledged by her, where she came from boys just threw themselves at women and made there intentions clear through (Inuyasha grimaced)… _words._

But did he have a choice now? Naraku was destroyed and the jewel was already completed and purified… Kagome had nothing to keep her here with him. He had to speak up now or lose her. Unthinkingly, his arms circled tighter around her. The hand on his chest moved just inside his haori, she sighed in her sleep.

Inuyasha's heart wrenched at the thought of never seeing this again. Her perfection, her serenity, her small action that would send him on the edge of insanity for not being able to fully convey his love. Everyone else seemed to be aware of his undying dedication to her… why did she still doubt him? Why could she be so carefree one moment and then guarded the next?

He scrunched his nose, he knew the reason.

Kikyou.

Inuyasha drew a clawed finger along her jaw very slightly. Well, that wouldn't be happening anymore, so maybe if he could just have some time after they returned to village to explain farther then Kagome would understand.

She had to right? She was what his demonic blood claimed as his mate, that had to mean she was attainable… right? He felt a surge of panic. What would he do if she didn't love him.

Slowly, carefree not to stir her, Inuyasha bent his head and placed a soft kiss to the crown of her forehead. His lips lingered there for a long moment and he was in bliss. Kagome was nestled into his chest and he had his lips to her forehead. For a second he could see a future look into their life together if only she loved him back.

He pulled his lips away and cast a look off into the East. The sun was beginning to rise now, the others would be waking up now and be worried for the missing Kagome. The probably could give a rats ass for him.

Inuyasha somehow managed to make it back to the clearing without jarring Kagome too much. Somehow the other two were still asleep. Though as he held her in one arm and pulled back her sleep bag with the other, her eyes opened slowly. He set her down on the fluffy make-shift bed. She stared up at him with her round eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"S'okay." She replied and then she smiled.

"Did ya want to get up now? You could probably sleep for a little more…" He was looking over his shoulder at Sango and Miroku.

He heard the rustle of Kagome shaking her head. "I'll get up now."

"Do what you have to. I'll go get breakfast." Inuyasha leapt away.

Kagome watched his form slip further away. When he was completely gone from her vision she let out a slow and pent up sigh. She massaged her temples, a small headache was beginning to form between her eyes.

She rummaged around in her yellow backpack and produced a bottle of painkillers. She swallowed them with a sip from a bottle of water, Sango stirred awake, followed shortly by Miroku.

"Good morning," Sango said sitting up; Kilala curled up in her lap.

"Morning." Kagome said, smiling at both Sango and Miroku, signaling silently that she was going to be okay.

Sango and Miroku looked relieved.

Miroku scratched his head with his cursed hand. It was the first time Kagome and Sango noticed that it was still wrapped with the prayer beads.

Sango gasped. "Is it still..?"

Miroku looked surprised and looked down at his wrapped hand; he looked strangely guilty like he knew something he shouldn't. "Oh, well actually, no. No, its healed."

The girls eye's bulged. "WHAT?!" The both exclaimed, crawling over to Miroku excitedly; Kilala, who often stayed away from Miroku, saddled up to him as well.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I just didn't know when an appropriate time would be to give the good news…"

"That's absolutely incredible!" Sango exclaimed, pulling his arm into her lap and fumbling to remove the protective barrier.

Kagome laughed and joined in, she felt so light with happiness. They pulled the restraints away together and held up his perfectly unscathed hand.

Tears filled up Sango's eyes, Kagome touched Miroku's palm in awe before realizing she was crying too. Miroku smiled triumphantly.

They all started laughing and touching his cured hand. And that was how Inuyasha found them, crying and smiling together.

* * *

It was about noon before the gang reached the outer limits of the domain their village resided in, the Western Domain. They had been almost completely silent so far on their journey back. All of them in a peaceful mood of jubilation; finally each beginning to realize Naraku was dead and they could live happily ever after now.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Kagome's mind. "Inuyasha, are you okay that I purified the jewel?" She asked a line creasing between her eyes with worry.

He looked taken aback. "Yeah… why wouldn't I be?" He asked equally as confused as Sango and Miroku.

Kagome shook her head. "I just forgot you used to want the jewel to become a full demon. I didn't know if you were mad I didn't give it to you."

Inuyasha crossed his arms inside his haori sleeves; he snorted. "Really, woman, I thought we went over this. I no longer want to turn into a full demon."

She looked at him sideways. "I know we talked about it awhile ago… I just thought, oh I don't know, maybe that you changed your mind…" She played with the shoulder strap of her monstrous yellow bag.

Inuyasha snorted again and didn't say anything else. Everyone fell back into their peaceful silence, they were still basking in their recent victory.

A few hours pasted and the gang stopped early to set up camp for the night. They would be able to reach the village by tomorrow at dusk.

Kagome and Sango set up the fire and cleared the camp area to make room for the blankets. Miroku and Inuyasha left to hunt and gather more firewood for later in the evening.

Sango sat down on the trunk Inuyasha had uprooted for a bench; she watched Kilala play with a cat toy Kagome had given her by the fire. Sango looked apprehensive; Kagome took the bait.

"Everything alright, Sango?" She asked joining her friend on the trunk.

Sango nodded curtly, once. "I guess I just want to know what happen to Kohaku. He wasn't at the battle and well, I want to know…"

Kagome looped her arm through Sango's. "We will find him. That will be our next journey."

Sango looked at Kagome and smiled sadly. "I would be able to handle it, you know… if he was dead again. I did it once, I could do it again. I just want him to be in peace."

"I admire you, Sango. I have never met a stronger woman than you." Kagome said sincerely; she leaned her head on Sango's shoulder.

Sango smiled to herself, '_Yeah its all a front… Kohaku… Miroku…'_

After a moment of self reflection on both girls parts, Kagome sat up and angled her body toward Sango better.

"So, have you had the chance to talk with Miroku at all?"

Sango blushed. "No, I haven't. I'm waiting for him to talk to me first. I hope he was serious when he said that he would marry me after Naraku's defeat."

"He was, I just know it. It's safe to say your feelings for him haven't changed?" Kagome smiled kindly.

"Of course not. I don't know why I love him so much but I do." Sango smiled and looked down at her folded hands. "It's like we understand each other without saying anything. I truly love him, even with his lecherous faults."

"You know, Miroku has been unbelievably pious these past few months. I don't think he has asked anyone to bare his children in ages!"

"Well… I mean he shouldn't have… a few weeks ago…" Sango began but stopped, her face was flushed.

Kagome leaned in very interested. "Yeah? And…?"

"He kissed me." Sango looked up at Kagome, a smile on her lips. "Sweetly. It wasn't lecherous at all. That's why I am hoping he still loves me, he hasn't tried again since then."

Kagome's mouth hung open in a very unladylike fashion. "Ah! Sango!" She embraced her friend. "This is very good! Very, very good!"

"You think so? But why just that one time…?"

"Because you haven't encouraged him! You have to make sure he understands you liked that and want more!" Kagome leaned back and smiled widely. "I'm so happy for you."

Sango laughed. "Oh I hope its that easy." There was a slight pause. "What about you and Inuyasha?"

* * *

Miroku followed Inuyasha into the forest leaving the girls to set up camp. They walked in silence for awhile. Both seemed to be thinking seriously.

"So… Naraku's gone. I still can't believe it." Miroku said looking down at his naked hands.

Inuyasha grunted.

"What do you think you'll do now?"

Inuyasha shrugged and pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his haori. "Go back to the village. Protect it; teach Shippo to fight."

That answer came as a surprise to Miroku. "Wow, Inuyasha my good man, you certainly have made a complete transformation since I met you." Inuyasha didn't comment. "This wouldn't have something to do with Kagome would it?"

Inuyasha remained silent. Miroku felt lucky; he pushed further.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened between you and Kikyou right after?"

"Keh. You can ask, I wont tell you."

"Well, you know then I will have to imagine the worst…" He said sounding oddly euphoric.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Want me to beat those ideas out of your head for you, monk?"

Miroku laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "Now, lets not get hasty. I only ask because Kagome is a dear friend and I don't like when she gets upset."

"Don't think I like it either."

"I know you don't, I just want to know why you keep making her upset then."

Inuyasha felt upset. "It's not like I mean to."

"Then why do you keep going off whenever Kikyou is nearby?"

"She was on our side. We had to work together."

"I think Kagome would have preferred it if you took her along with you if that was all you and Kikyou were doing, strategizing."

"Watch it, Monk. I don't have the patience for your guilt trip."

Miroku sighed. "Look, Inuyasha, let me just cut to the chase. You love Kagome. She loves you. What are you waiting for? The jewel is complete, there is nothing keeping Kagome here anymore."

Inuyasha snarled. "I realize this." He bit out.

"Then talk to her."

"Keep out of this."

"Inuyasha, really-"

"Just get the damn wood." Inuyasha yelled as he bound out of the way.

He rushed through the forest, feeling slightly anxious to get dinner and head back to camp. He felt like this whenever he was separated from Kagome.

Inuyasha spotted a sizable deer and pounced. As he skinned the animal at a nearby water source he thought reluctantly about what Miroku said - all of which he was already painfully aware of.

He had never been close to Miroku but over the years they developed a sort of one sided friendship. Miroku learned to talk and Inuyasha would listen and threaten at appropriate times.

Inuyasha finished skinning and cleaning the deer, Kagome hated doing that part, and washed his hands. He quickly made his way back to the camp. He was just approaching the edge of the clearing when he heard something that Sango said that made him stop.

And his heart too.

"What about you and Inuyasha?"

* * *

Hello, hello!

This will be my latest project and to keep from PaR (Posting at Random) I have the first four chapters already typed on my computer so if I don't get to write for awhile at least I can still be updating every couple of days or so. Editing has not been done on this draft, I edited the whole entire thing and then my computer decided to flip out and not save anything as it took me to a different page, a page I didn't ask it to take me to! Rawr!

Is it too much that I'm writing one of these? I feel like this plot is over-used... but I suppose that is why I'm going to SPICE IT UPP. hehe

Probably going to have another happy ending. I still haven't decided completely but the odds are it will. I say this because lately I've been itchy to write something 'sob worthy.' Haha but that's not really my style so I'll stick with the sappy romances!

As always, let me know what you are thinking!

_hugs_LovingMyKistune

* * *


	3. Home

* * *

Chapter Three

_Home_

* * *

Inuyasha hovered in the bush. He heard Kagome's heart accelerate.

"I-I don't know. He is still pretty hung up about Kikyou. He told me about what happened after he left but…"

"What happened when he went with her?"

Kagome moved off the trunk onto the ground. She curled her arms around her knees.

"He says she went… She finally released him of all obligations to her and descended to hell or where ever she ends up." Kagome rested her chin atop her knees.

"Wow, she's really gone. I wouldn't have guessed it, Inuyasha seems so unfazed, like he doesn't care."

Kagome looked up. "You think so? Things have been so weird between us lately. We don't talk anymore and we don't even really fight. I don't understand what I did."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. _'She thinks it is her fault? So typical of Kagome.'_

"Don't." Sango said. "This isn't your fault. Maybe he doesn't know how to handle this? Eventually, we were bound to defeat Naraku and purify the jewel. The end has been looming over us for several weeks, maybe he was just worried about what to say when it was over."

Kagome smiled, Inuyasha's heart skipped. _'She's so beautiful when she smiles.'_

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to say."

"Are you leaving for good?" Sango sounded morose.

Inuyasha held his breath.

"No, of course not. I guess if I don't talk things over with Inuyasha then I will just visit often. I want to see you of course, and Shippo, Kaede, Miroku, Inuyasha if he's still around."

"Why don't you talk to him? He isn't the type for talking so you'll have to start it."

"I know. I will, the sooner the better right?"

"Are you going to tell him you love him?"

Inuyasha stood breathless, _'Say it, say you love me.'_

"I-"

Miroku noisily came into the clearing on the opposite side of Inuyasha. He was carrying obviously a bigger load then he could manage. The girls got up and helped him. Inuyasha scowled and entered the clearing also.

The ate dinner happily, Kagome had cooked it to perfection. She still wasn't crazy about eating wild animals but she was still learning, after three years, not to be a pain about it. After they finished eating Inuyasha took away the remains and the three others cleaned up the campsite.

Everyone picked their respective bedding and sat down. Inuyasha came back and sat cross legged on the trunk; he didn't have bedding, he refused to sleep on it, he preferred the trees. Kilala sat in a ball next to him.

"How's your shoulder?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she stretched on her sleep bag; she was already dressed down in her pajamas.

"Keh."

She rolled her eyes. "Let me have a look. I want to put new bandages on it."

Inuyasha threw her a bored look. "It didn't even need the bandage ya put on it this morning."

Sango smiled at the exchange. Miroku had that certain glint in his violet eyes.

"Get over here, Inuyasha." Kagome said very parental.

"Make me." He sneered.

Kagome smiled. "Sit."

The white and purple beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed brightly and then pulled him face first into the dirt. Kilala meowed and moved over to Sango's lap and curled up again.

He was grumbling as Kagome got up and dragged him over to her sleep bag. When the spell wore off she wordlessly pointed to her bedding. He narrowed his eyes but sat down and took off his haori and inner yukata.

Collectively, Kagome, Sango and Miroku, gasped. The wound on Inuyasha's shoulder had turned green and crusted. It definitely didn't look like that earlier.

Inuyasha looked down and shrugged.

"It's infected!" Kagome finally said.

"Well, duh." Was Inuyasha's reply.

Tears pricked at Kagome's eyes. "I'm so sorry. It had to have been my fault when I was cleaning it earlier."

"Oh, Kagome it wasn't your fault." Sango began. "Naraku has a very powerful miasma."

Miroku nodded, "Don't be upset, Kagome."

She breathed in and shook her head. She quickly began pulling out supplies from her backpack. She cleaned her hands with a very strong smelling disinfectant. Inuyasha's nose twitched.

"I cant believe you weren't going to let me see it." Kagome scolded; her mood returning to normal.

"This isn't a big deal." Inuyasha repeated harshly.

Kagome glared at him. "You are so irresponsible with your body. You aren't invincible, Inuyasha!" She yelled heatedly.

Miroku stood up and held out his hand to Sango. "I think we should go for a walk, Sango."

She nodded and took his offered hand with one and held Kilala with the other. The scrambled out of the tense campsite.

"Oh yeah? Want me to prove that?"

Kagome threw up her hands. "You got me! How do you plan on doing that?" She said sarcastically and picked up a bottle of alcohol and a clean rag.

Inuyasha grumbled and looked away. She applied the alcohol to the rag and then the rag to his infected skin. He hissed loudly.

"Fuck, woman! That stings!"

"Invincible, huh?" She smugly mumbled.

He growled low, she felt her hand shake from the vibration feeding from his body. They lapsed into silence and Kagome worked diligently; she was still fuming at him.

She cleaned, wiped, medicated, and then began re-bandaging his shoulder. The whole time she was in awe of the magnificent creature before her. She had seen him plenty of times without a shirt and a few times completely naked, but still Inuyasha was so _beautiful._ His skin was golden. He had strong, broad shoulders, narrow hips, and clean cut abdominal muscles. He looked like a male model straight from an underwear advertisement. She felt her blood rush to her cheeks and her hands shook a little.

It didn't help that he was watching her face the whole time she worked. It was annoying that she couldn't be in this close of a proximity with him and not become a blushing school girl all over again. She wondered if she would ever get over this effect he had over her.

She felt his sharp exhale of breath on her cheek when she applied the cool medicated antibiotic to his feverish skin; another reminder of their closeness. She knew her heart was beating wildly and was embarrassed that Inuyasha could probably hear it. She wondered if he thought she was silly and immature.

Kagome picked up the roll of bandages and began taping. The shoulder was a hard spot to wrap, it involved getting very, _very _close to him. She sat up fully on her knees and leaned in. Her shoulder was just under his chin, she shivered when she could feel his breathing move the hairs on her neck. She started the bandage on the top of his shoulder and moved forward to awkwardly reach under his arm to grab the roll and pull it under. She did that once more before looping the bandage around his torso to support the hold. She repeated this pattern twice more and then cut the bandage off and taped it to his body. Her hands glided over her work, they strayed for an instant over his hairless chest.

She blushed. "Done."

"Keh." He put back on his shirt and went back to his original spot on the trunk.

Kagome bit her lip and then packed up her medical kit. She slid between her sleep bag and curled up on her side facing Inuyasha. She looked up at him; he had his legs crossed and arms in his sleeves, he wasn't looking in her direction, just staring into the fire.

Her embarrassment calmed down her heated blood. She watched him for a minute more, then rolled over onto her other side.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Kikyou. I should have trusted you more." She whispered.

"Keh. Ya don't have to apologize, 'Gome." Inuyasha said sounding slightly embarrassed himself.

Kagome nodded. "Well, goodnight, Inuyasha."

"Night." She heard the rustling of his Robe of the Fire Rat as he leapt away; probably in some tree overhead.

She smiled to herself knowing he was watching over her. She closed her eyes and easily fell asleep.

* * *

The sun was just setting beautifully over the rolling hills of the village as the gang arrived. The village people were gathered by Kaede's hut waiting for them with a feast and applause.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo shrieked, running at full speed toward them.

He leaped at Kagome and Inuyasha darted a hand out just in time to catch him by the tail before he knocked her over. Shippo struggled pointlessly.

"Lemme down! I want to see, Kagome!" Shippo whined.

Kagome smiled and held out her arms for Shippo. Inuyasha plopped him down in her arms. Shippo hugged her neck. She scratched his back.

"It's nice to see you again, Shippo. Were you good for Kaede?" Kagome asked.

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I helped her with all her chores! Everyday!"

Kagome smiled. "Then next time I'm in the future I will be sure to get you something special for being a good boy!"

His eyes got wide with excitement. Now, the gang was just entering the village and people surrounded them. It was impossible to distinguish who was congratulating who and who was offering who food. It was absolute madness.

Kaede wobbled out of her hut and smiled. "How goes ye?" She called loudly.

They approached her, politely smiling and thanking all the villagers along the way.

"Naraku is finished and I am no longer cursed!" Miroku said first, holding up his hand as proof.

"Ah! We knew ye would finally take care of that scoundrel. That is why we prepared this celebration!"

"What made you so sure?" Sango asked smiling.

Kaede's good eye sparkled. " 'Cause it was ye who set out to defeat 'im. 'Sides, the land hasn't been so pure in many years."

Kagome looked around, she felt suddenly overwhelmed. All she wanted to do now was check in with her family; they had been so worried when she left them three weeks ago. She set Shippo down, who ran to play with the other village children.

"I think I'm going to go home quickly. My family is probably worried sick." Kagome told Kaede.

The gang nodded.

"Will ye come back for some of the celebration?"

"Yeah, I just want to touch base real quick with them. I'll be right back!"

Kagome shifted her backpack a little on her back and then turned and headed towards the well. A few villagers protested but she assured them she would be right back.

Soon she was free from all the commotion of the village and that was a relief to her. She liked parties and now was definitely the time to celebrate but for some reason her heart wasn't in it. She desperately missed her family and needed to see them.

What would she say? I defeated Naraku but I think I'm going to keep going back there?

What would her mom say? Grandpa? Will you be going to college now that you've already taken two years off?

She shook her head and decided it was pointless to even stress about that. She would just handle each day and each situation as it arrived. Afterall, she knew what she was going to do in the end.

Kagome was going to find some way to be with Inuyasha, even if it was as just friends. She knew she belonged here, her heart was happier with Inuyasha close then anywhere else.

She arrived at the well and she couldn't help looking over her shoulder one last time. She thought it was only mildly weird that Inuyasha hadn't say a single thing when she had said she was going home. Even though her logic was sound and there was no way he could keep her away from her family any longer, he usually put up some kind of stink when she mentioned the word 'home.'

Kagome put one knee on the rim of the well and then pushed off with her foot on the ground. She fell into the well in a graceful, practiced movement.

She was overwhelmed with confusion when her landing was painful and hard. The pit of her stomach dropped and she looked up. Blue and purple sunset skies were above her. She gasped trying to draw in air. Reflectively, she clawed at her throat, searching for the jewel that was also he time traveling key. It wasn't there.

Of course, it wasn't there. She had purified it. Kagome registered a horrible sound, like a toad croaking. She realized it was her trying to sob and draw in breath at the same time. Then all at once, she was in hysterics, and hyperventilating.

She collapsed to the bottom of the musty and damp well. '_This isn't real, this isn't real…'_

Tears streamed and soon she was moaning in agony. It was real. She wasn't able to travel back to her family. She felt her body being constricted, she thought her body was going to crush her, then she saw the red sleeves surrounding her.

She turned and could barely make out the outline of Inuyasha. The more she tried to clear her eyes the more tears that poured through them. She sobbed loudly and rested her head on his shoulder.

How could this happen? Why did this happen? How come she didn't realize this when she was wishing on the jewel? Why had she been so stupid?

"Mama… mama!" She was yelling, her body jerked as she was racked with sobs.

"Oh, 'Gome." Inuyasha whispered powerlessly.

Panic overtook her. The only way to get through the well was with the magic of the jewel shard.

There was no jewel shard or jewel.

There was no getting home.

* * *

Hello, hello!

Third chapter, woot woot! The whole misery aspect should pretty much be done with now. There's a little bit in the beginning of the fourth chapter but it's quickly done with.

I just realized when I was uploading this that I said 'village people,' I definitely laughed. I decided to leave it.'

Hm, nothing new I suppose. Just let me know what you think!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	4. Awakening

* * *

Chapter Four

_Awakening_

* * *

_After one month:_

Kagome was still in great despair. She laid around Kaede's hut in a mindless state; only interacting with Inuyasha. They shortly discovered that he was still able to travel through the magical well. He made daily trips to the future delivering letters from Kagome to her family and vice versa.

He was solemn during this period. With Kagome's natural flourishing charisma diminished, he sort of closed up on himself. He never strayed from the village and was always waiting patiently on Kaede's roof for Kagome's weak call.

Kagome's family were just as bad on the other side. Her mama cried whenever she saw him. Souta looked confused and lost; his normal exuberance at seeing Inuyasha turned to dread. Gramps wasn't doing well, he got extremely sick and had been on bed rest since. Inuyasha was torn between his desire to please Kagome and his desire to run away.

Of course he stayed though. He was powerless otherwise. He would endure the misery being tossed at him from all angles just to be close to Kagome.

_After two months:_

Kagome began to eat and smile again. During the first month Kagome had gotten very thin and rarely smiled, when she did it looked more like a grimace. It was a great relief to all her companions to see her getting better, if only marginally.

She also started asking for Shippo, Sango and Miroku. She even started moving around inside Kaede's hut, not just laying curled up. She cleaned herself and the hut daily, afterwards if no one came to visit she would pull out the writing supplies Inuyasha brought her and write. Sometimes poems, sometimes short adventure stories for Shippo.

She still refused to leave the hut however.

_After three months:_

Kagome slowly woke up and rolled onto her side. She was alone in Kaede's hut, for the moment that was. From the looks of the bright light seeping in around the hanging mat at the door, it was probably close to noon. She felt incredibly well rested this morning.

In fact, she felt great today, her heartbreak was relatively manageable. Kagome passed her hands over her eyes and then through her messy hair. She had the sudden impulse to wash; not just inside at the basin but at the hot springs. Afterwards, a walk sounded pleasant, then maybe a little target practice.

Kagome smiled and then sat up, at the same moment as Sango poked her head in hesitantly.

"Good morning, Sango." Kagome said, her voice rough will sleepiness.

"Good morning, you just wake up?"

Kagome nodded and stretched. "I think I want to go to the springs, do you want to join me?"

Sango looked surprised but very happy. "I just bathed last night but I will come with you to keep you company."

Kagome smiled. "Great, let me grab my stuff."

She gathered her bathing supplies and held them against her chest. The girls walked in a comfortable silence to the springs. Kagome stripped down of her pajamas and sunk into the blissfully warm water. Sango sat down on the edge, watching her best friend.

"What made you want to come out today?" Sango couldn't help asking.

Kagome shrugged but she was smiling. "I just couldn't handle being alone anymore. I want to start moving on. Today just felt like the day, you know? Like an awakening."

Sango nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. Perfect timing really."

Kagome dunked her head under the water to wet her hair. "Perfect timing? Why, what's going on?"

Sango blushed. "Miroku asked me to marry him."

"Oh my gosh! Seriously! This is fantastic!" Kagome squealed, hurrying to the side to embrace Sango.

Sango smiled at how easily Kagome had reverted to her normal self. "Yeah, I can't believe it myself. I actually came here today to see if I could beg you to come to it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't have had to beg me, Sango! I'm so thrilled for you! When?"

"I'm not sure… neither of us really want to wait too long. As soon as Kaede can I suppose."

"Wow, this is just unbelievable, this is great, Sango, really. You two have been waiting for so long. We have to go see her immediately!"

"Yeah, I was hoping to ask her tonight at dinner."

"Oh sure! So have you decided where you two will live?"

Sango shook her head a little. "We haven't really talked about it too much, we are staying at that empty hut close to Kaede's still with Shippo. We were hoping since it was abandoned that we could just have it, or purchase it…"

"That's brilliant, so you will be staying here? I'm so glad!"

Sango smiled. "I couldn't imagine living without you and Inuyasha. You guys are my family, I don't want to break it up."

Kagome squeezed Sango again and then released her to grab her shampoo. "Good because you are my family too." She began lathering. "I can't believe you will be _married _soon. Wow."

Sango laughed too. "Yeah and to the biggest lecher in Japan. Girls around the land will celebrate for sure!"

Kagome laughed too, it was light and carefree. She was feeling amazing, it was like she didn't have a care in the world. Today was beautiful; a gift. She finished washing herself and took her time drying off as Sango told her excitedly about all the plans she had for once she was married.

They walked hand in hand back to the village. Inuyasha was standing against Kaede's door when they arrived. He eyed Kagome carefully, she smiled at him. He pushed away from the wall.

"Whatcha up to?" He asked his voice was tentative like he was afraid Kagome would lapse right back to her pit of sorrow.

"I bathed and Sango came along to keep me company. She's getting married!"

"Keh. So the Monk tells me."

Sango blushed. "Speaking of Houshi, I told him I would meet him for lunch. Is that alright, Kagome?"

"Of course! Shoo! Go spend time with your fiancé!"

Sango left, still pink in the cheeks. Kagome looked down at her bath supplies.

"I'm going to change and then I wanted to go for a walk, want to join me?" Kagome asked not meeting Inuyasha's gazed.

He snorted; she smiled, that was a 'yes.' She hurried inside and put her bath supplies back in her yellow backpack. She stripped down again and folded her pajamas on top of her futon. She pulled out new, clean clothes. A pair of denim shorts and a simple blue tank top. She slipped off her sandals and put on a pair of sneakers.

"Ready?" She asked exiting the hut.

Inuyasha nodded, folding his arms inside his sleeves. The walked east, out of the village.

"Have you seen mama lately?" She asked quietly.

"Just this morning. She wants a shopping list of things you need."

Kagome nodded and was surprised to find she didn't feel like crying at the mention of her kind mother.

"I'll make a list when we get back, I really just want some fresh air."

Inuyasha was silent, he stared straight ahead.

"Thank you." She said a moment later.

The were engulfed in the shade of the surrounding trees. The only noise for awhile was the rustling of tree and the sound of their feet on the ground. A breeze picked up some dead leaves. Kagome tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Keh. For what?"

Kagome shrugged. "For everything, I suppose. I know it wasn't pleasant dealing with me for the past few months. I appreciate you doing things for me, while I was unable to."

"Don't mention it." Inuyasha mumbled.

She smiled up at him and he couldn't resist smirking. She was so beautiful when she was happy. Today she looked wonderful, so serene and content. They stopped walking; just faced each other awkwardly.

"I-I wonder where we would be if I could have traveled back home." Kagome said; her eyes searched Inuyasha's.

His jaw clenched. "Whatcha mean?"

She shook her head. "Never mind, I'm just being silly." She smiled again, this time not as grandly; she turned to keep walking.

"Wait. Tell me what you meant." Inuyasha said seriously.

She felt her heart quicken. Did he want to talk about _feelings? _Did he understand what she was getting at?

"Well, if I had gone back home would you have come for me?" She said in a single breath.

His eyebrows pulled together. "You said you were just going home to check in. You said you'd be right back."

Kagome shook her head. "After that night. If I had left in the morning and didn't come back would you have come for me?" She somehow managed the courage to step closer to him; her eyes looked over his beads of subjugation.

"What do you think?" He asked gruffly.

She looked up at him with penetrating eyes. "I honestly have no idea."

He watched her face. "Yeah, I would have."

A slow smile spread across her face; Inuyasha felt weak. _'How can she make me feel like her savior? Why does she look at me like I just granted her three wishes?'_

"Why?" She took another step towards him, they were now very close, almost touching.

Another breeze picked up around them. Kagome's hair swirled around her, she tried to hold it back. Inuyasha's eyes drooped as he breathed deeply her aroma. His senses were overwhelmed by Kagome. Her proximity, her smell, her presence. He answered her with half-closed eyes.

"Because you belong with me."

She gasped softly, and her arms fell at her sides. Kagome felt tears pool in her eyes. She was so happy.

Immediately, Inuyasha smelt her coming tears; his senses sharpened. "I-I didn't- 'Gome don't cry." He almost whined.

His hands cupped her cheeks. She laughed through her tears. Her smile confused him.

"I can't help it; I'm so happy." She whispered, embarrassed at her reaction.

"You-you're happy…?" Inuyasha's voice was incredulous.

She giggled and nodded in his hands. She touched her hands to his.

"Because I said you belong with me…?" Inuyasha still sounded shocked.

She nodded again. "Yes." She wanted to laugh at his shell-shocked expression.

"Because you _want _to belong with me…?"

She did laugh this time and reached her arms around his waist. "Yes, of course, Inuyasha. I care about you _so_ much."

His arms slowly, hesitantly circled her small frame. She looked up at him with her charming eyes.

"Do you care about me?" Her bravery was empowering to her.

Kagome enjoyed how awakened Inuyasha made her _feel_. She has been so empty for so long and yet when he walks into the room, or even looks at her, she is swept up in emotion and feeling. It is wonderful.

He smirked. "Keh."

She answered his smile with a heart-rendering smile of her own. His breath escaped him. _'How can anyone so perfect care for me?'_

Kagome's face was moving closer to Inuyasha's; he moved his as well. Their eyes closed; Inuyasha could feel her breath fan over his face. This was what he had craved since he first saw her all those years ago.

The breeze that picked up again, brought with it a familiar odor. Inuyasha stiffened and froze. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him questioning; he growled and looked over at something over her head.

She turned around; Inuyasha's hands still around her.

Kagome gasped in surprise. "Kouga? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Hello, hello!

Hehe, don't you worry we will get to Inuyasha and Kagome eventually! This whole Kouga aspect should be over relatively soon, like a few chapters! But I bet you wont be able to guess _why_ Kouga is here! And I'll give you a hint! It's not completely becuase he is in love with Kagome, there is a specific reason! And he has brought someone with him! I probably just gave it away... or not!

I'm starting to catch up with what I have written and saved already, so it might be a couple days inbetween updates now. But hey! Nothing new, right? We are talking about me... I don't have the most reliable update schedule. Though I am doing better if I do say so mayself! Shucks, I might have just jinxed myself! Well, good news is, I don't have work tomorrow, like I have everday for the past week. So that means I will get some serious writing done! And hopefully upload another chapter? That will be up to you! Review please!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	5. Kagome's New Patient

* * *

Chapter Five

_Kagome's New Patient_

* * *

Kagome gasped in surprise. "Kouga? What are you doing here?"

"Ya, what's the deal?" Inuyasha snarled.

Kouga flew to Kagome's side and picked up her hands. "I need your help."

"My help? With what?" She barely registered Inuyasha pulling her backwards out of Kouga's grasp.

"She ain't gonna be your mate-"

"I'm not asking. Kagome, Ayame needs your help. She is very sick."

"She is sick? Why are you asking me for help?" This was very unexpected, Kagome felt like she was having an out-of-body experience.

"Because you are the only one I trust to take care of her. I promised her grandfather I would keep her safe. Please, help us Kagome." Kouga's voice was heavy.

"How bad is she? What's going on?"

"This better not be some sick trap to get Kagome…" Inuyasha threatened; his arms were still around Kagome.

Kouga shook his head sadly; his eyes were drooping. "I don't know what to do, Ayame won't eat. She says she's in too much pain, she says she can feel herself slipping away…"

Kagome felt pity for Kouga. Although she never appreciated his unfailing advances, she never _disliked_ him. She wanted to help him, he looked so miserable.

"I would love to help her." Kagome said finally.

Inuyasha growled. "What did you say?"

"Oh really, Kagome? Thank you, thank you! She insisted I bring her here, so I'll tell my pack to bring her closer. Where should I bring her?"

The new information was a surprise. "I am not sure. Me and Inuyasha will go back to the village and see if we can find a place. Wait here, please."

Kouga came close to her again. "Thank you, Kagome. This is why I want you to be my mate; you are so selfless." He touched her cheek.

Before Inuyasha could swat the offending hand, Kouga was gone in a swirl of dirt and leaves. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Come on!" She lead the way.

* * *

After speaking with Kaede, Kagome and Inuyasha found a family that would more than be honored to let them use their hut while Ayame was healing. The family would be sharing with another family in the village. Kagome sent Inuyasha to get Kouga while she set up the hut for a patient and did quick inventory of her medical supplies.

In the near distance she could hear shouting. She sighed and went outside; Inuyasha and Kouga were just approaching the hut.

"I thought you were here for_ Ayame_! But no! You_ are_ here for Kagome!" Inuyasha accused loudly; marching after Kouga who was holding Ayame in his arms.

"Shut up, mutt! I _am _here for Ayame! Can't you see her in my arms?!"

"Then you won't be talking to Kagome? Keh! Like I believe that!"

"Stop yelling, you two! She is sick!" Kagome scolded when they got closer.

Ayame was huddled in a ball. Kagome couldn't see her face.

"Sorry, 'Gome." Both demonic boys mumbled and entered the hut.

"It's okay… set her down on that mat." Kagome pointed to the mat leaned along the right side wall.

Kouga set Ayame down like she was a precious and fragile object. She moaned softly and curled onto her side facing the wall. Inuyasha stood by the door with Kagome. Kouga looked at Kagome with concern.

"Now what?" He asked sounding suspicously depressed.

Kagome clasped her hands together in front of her. "We wait; I'm going to do what I can to help." She turned to Inuyasha. "Can you go get more supplies? I have a list of supplies over there of what I will need."

Inuyasha nodded but looked hesitant to leave. Kagome shoved him out the door.

Kouga smiled at Kagome; his normal sparkle returning to his vibrant green eyes. "So, it's just us now."

Kagome kept herself from rolling her eyes. "And Ayame. If you don't mind moving over, I'd like to take a look at her."

He stood back and Kagome kneeled by Ayame. She reached out and touched Ayame's cheek.

_'She doesn't fell like she had a fever.' _Kagome frowned.

Ayame groaned and rolled onto her back. "Kouga, go outside and be with the pack." She said sounding weak.

Kouga shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Please, it makes me uncomfortable having too many people around."

Kagome turned and looked at Kouga over her shoulder. "Some privacy is a good idea. I'll send Inuyasha if we need you."

"I'm not-" Kouga began.

"Out." Kagome interrupted turning her back on him again.

He huffed loudly but left the two alone. He was barely out the door when Ayame suddenly sat up and crossed her legs. Kagome fell back onto her hands at the unexpected movement.

"I don't think you should be sitting up-" Kagome said breathless.

"No. You listen to me. Look, I'm not sick. Not even a little. I'm here because I love Kouga and he is mine." Ayame said her green eyes ablaze with passion.

Kagome's eyes went wide. "What? I-I know. He is all yours."

Ayame pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know that. He doesn't though. He has to get over you or else I'm not leaving."

"I don't know what you mean. Why did you come across the country just to tell me that? What do you mean you aren't going to leave…?"

"Look, the only way Kouga is going to get over _you_, is if he gets someone new; me. That's why I'm here, to get you outta the picture."

"Out of the picture? You are going to _kill _me because you think Kouga is in love with me?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Ayame looked at her like it was an obvious conclusion; she nodded. Kagome erupted with laughter.

"You… can't… be serious." She said in between pants.

Ayame didn't look amused. "Of course, I am."

Kagome wiped her eyes and then held up a hand, she needed a minute to catch her breath. "Okay, here's the deal Ayame. You aren't going to kill me but I will help you get Kouga."

"Why would you do that? You love him too."

This brought an even powerful bout of laughter from Kagome. She rolled onto her side.

After recovering she said, "Wow, okay I think we need to talk about this; you are very misinformed. Why would you think I was in _love_ with Kouga?"

"He said you were. That's why we could never mate, he said you already made him promise himself to you."

Kagome's shock was genuine. "He said, _I_ made him promise to love me…?"

"Yeah, which made me so angry because he told me forever ago, when I was still a pup, that he would mate me." She 'humph'd.'

"Okay, well here is the first shocking news you must hear. Kouga is delusional. Second, I don't love him. I love somebody else. And third, I never made him promise me that or anything like it. I have been trying to get rid of him for _years_ now."

Ayame looked doubtful. "You don't love him?"

"No."

"You don't care if he mates me?"

"God, no."

"Oh."

"So we will just pretend this never happened. You go back to your pack and get him the old fashion way." Kagome was relieved at the thought of getting Kouga out of the village and as far away as possible.

"Wait. There's still one problem."

Kagome sighed. "What?"

"He loves you."

Kagome scrunched her nose. "I don't know why, I'm always telling him I'm not interested."

"You_ do_ smell nice."

"What?!"

"You smell good, he is probably just in love with that. Kouga can be shallow. That and you are pure." Ayame said matter-of-fact.

"Right… well look, I don't know what to tell you. Just tell him how you feel."

Ayame's eyes went from fiery to soft. "I've tried. I've even reminded him of his promise to me years ago. He only has eyes for _you_." She began to sob.

Her tears startled Kagome. She reached out and slowly patted Ayame's head.

"What do I do?" The female demon wailed.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how to get someone to fall in love."

Ayame sobbed louder.

"Look, if I could help you out, I would-"

Ayame's head shot up. "But you can help! You will guide me through this!"

"I just said I don't know how…"

"Well, until you figure it out, I'll play sick." Ayame said.

"You can't stay here if you aren't really sick. A family has given up their hut."

"And until Kouga mates me, I am not going anywhere." Ayame said ignoring Kagome.

"I'm not going to go along with this. I'll tell Kouga you aren't sick." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at Ayame.

"Go ahead, I'll make sure to destroy that magical well of yours if you do." The look of shock on Kagome's face, encouraged Ayame. "Yeah, Kouga mentioned how you need that to go home."

Kagome looked away for a minute. _'I still have hope that we can figure out a way for me go through. If she destroys it then there goes any last hope. Oh mama… Souta…'_

"Fine. I'll help you." Kagome chewed her bottom lip.

Ayame held her hand out. "Shake on it."

Kagome eyed it distastefully and then put her hand in Ayame's.

Inuyasha could be heard coming toward the house. The sinister she-wolf flew back down and curled up into the fetal position. Kagome glared at her. Inuyasha walked in and dropped the familiar yellow backpack on the floor.

"I got the stuff." He mumbled casting a look at Ayame's huddled form.

"Thanks, turns out she is _a lot_ sicker than Kouga thought." Kagome grumbled.

Ayame moaned.

* * *

Hello, hello!

Sorry this was a much shorter chapter! Next chapter is longer though! And another character joins the scheme!

SO... I just remembered that I'm going to be in Los Angeles on Monday and so I'm not sure if I will get a chance to update again before then. I'm only there for a few days with my girlfriends but still the next update could take up to a week or more seeing as my college starts soon and then later this week after I get back from Los Angeles I'm going to Long Beach... Yeah, so I'm going to be very busy and I have work a whole bunch inbetween these next couple weeks. I might go M.I.A again, like I did with Slave to the Heart several times.

I'll do my darnest though to update after I get back from Los Angeles. I'm going to make it easier on myself to update the next chapter by editing Ch. 6 now and then 7 if I have time. So hopefully around Wednesday evening/ Thursday early morning there will be another installment! I feel terrible because I'm awful with updating.

Anyways, let me know what you think of where I'm taking this story! I don't seem to have very many reviews... though they aren't necessary, I like them and it gives me feedback! Til next time!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	6. Running with the Wolves

* * *

Chapter Six

_Running with the Wolves_

* * *

Kagome dismissed Inuyasha, telling him to go make sure Kouga was behaving himself. Maybe if they started fighting then it would buy her more time with her scheming with Ayame.

'_I still can't believe I agreed to this! Sure, I want Kouga off my back, but this? Really?'_

Ayame was staring at Kagome, she had the perfect look of attention. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the caramel haired beauty.

"You don't do this, do you? Trick people?" Ayame asked.

"I try my best to be honest, actually."

"Wow. That must be horrible. Look, maybe I should come up with the plan. You just execute."

Kagome nodded. "Fine by me. What is your idea?"

"Well," Ayame smoothed out her wolf pelt around her waist, "First, I think you need to tell Kouga that I'm horribly sick. Tell him I might die."

"I'm a terrible liar." She chewed at her bottom lip.

Ayame snorted. "It wont matter, Kouga isn't observant. Then tell him to go somewhere to get me an antidote. When he returns with it, 'heal' me. If he agrees, that will prove his love for me."

"I'm impressed. You are very good at this."

Her wolfish smile was smug. "Trust me, I've been trying for years to manipulate Kouga."

"Well, this plan is seemingly easy enough."

Sango appeared at the door. "Sorry to interrupt."

Kagome and Ayame looked wide-eyed at the door.

"Shit." Ayame cursed.

Kagome smacked her head. "Uh, Sango. Can you keep a secret?"

Sango entered and looked suspiciously down at the wolf princess. "Sure. What are you two up to?"

Ayame narrowed her eyes at the demon slayer. "How do I know you can be trusted."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ayame, I don't know how to tell you this but Kouga isn't exactly _wanted_ around here. She wants him gone just as much as I do."

"Fine." Ayame grumbled. "Tell her the plan."

"What exactly is going on here?" Sango asked skeptically.

"I am devising a plan to make Kouga realize his love for me."

"So you came all the way here to do that?" Sango asked increduously.

"Well, not exactly. I came here to exterminate my competition. She convinced me though that she wasn't in love with him."

"Okay... so what are you guys planning?"

"Well, Ayame thought we should have Kouga prove his love by fetching up an antidote far away and bringing it back for Ayame.."

Sango nodded. "I think you should take it a step further."

"What do you mean? My plan is brilliant."

"Sure, but not fool-proof. The fact is that Kouga loves Kagome. You aren't going to convince him after he does one thing that he is meant for you."

Kagome sighed as Ayame's face got bright red.

"He doesn't love her!"

"Yeah he does, don't kid yourself."

Ayame looked like she might hit Sango, but somewhere beyond her flaring temper she found her cool.

"Okay, find. Say he does love Kagome. He loves me too. He already brought me across the country. He only loves her more because he thinks she loves him back."

Sango shot Kagome a funny look. "That wolf is seriously-"

"I know, I know. Delusional… yeah, yeah, heard it before. So what do you think we should do, Slayer? Since you seem to know so much." There was a major hint of sarcasm in Ayame's voice.

Said slayer rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "If you wont appreciate me, I don't have to help."

"Sango, please. We are kind of in a hurry." Kagome interjected before the two started a brawl.

Sango raised an eyebrow at Ayame.

"Yes, _please_, do continue." Ayame said in a slightly mocking tone.

Sango ignored the jibe to keep from exhausting an already tired looking Kagome. "I think you need to also prove to Kouga that you want him."

Ayame snorted. "You think I haven't done that? Wow, that's brilliant."

Sango shook her head. "That's not entirely what I meant."

"Then please enlighten me."

"Kouga needs to see that Kagome is in love with someone else. When he sees it for himself then you step in and comfort him. Show him you are there for you and viola! He will appreciate your loyalty and make you his mate." Sango said with a smile.

Kagome smiled as well. "That makes sense. Great thinking, Sango."

"Thanks."

"So, how are we going to show Kouga that Kagome is in love with someone else?"

"Oh." Kagome blushed, she turned to Sango. "Yeah, how does that work?"

Sango's face scrunched up in concentration. "Well, I doubt Inuyasha would agree to do anything romantic. I could ask Miroku though. We could stage something."

"Hm, I have to hand it to you, Slayer. You did help." Ayame admitted.

"Thanks. I hope it works."

The three girls shared a smile and planned the finishing details to their plot.

* * *

The original gang were all seated around the fire pit in Kaede's hut. The old priestess was stirring the fire beneath the iron soup pot with a wooden stick. All were talking except Kaede who was unusually stoic. Sparks emitted, the fire light played patterns on the chatty crowd.

"So, what do you think, Kaede? When's the earliest me and Miroku can be wed?" Sango asked leaning closer to the fire to see Kaede better through the smoke rising from the pot.

Kaede started at her name. She looked up blankly, and set down the wooden prodder. "Oh, well I will have to talk with the village clansmen, but I think I could get ye at the top of the list for marrying."

Sango smiled at Kaede and then Miroku. "This is great. It should be fairly soon then, a few weeks you'd say?"

Kaede nodded. "Aye, a few weeks." She lapsed back into her reserved state.

Kagome looked at her and tentatively reached out a hand to gently touch Kaede's arm. "You okay, Kaede?"

Kaede looked up and smiled at Kagome. "Aye, just thinking of a time long ago. The date is approaching for the anniversary of my sister Kikyou's birth."

"Oh." Kagome sat back and folded her hands in her lap.

They had told Kaede of Kikyou's passing and the old woman seemed to take it well. She was solemn sometimes but everyone just let her think in piece.

"I can finally celebrate her life this year." Kaede explained, her good eye was sparkling with a clear tear.

Miroku bowed his head over his hands clasped in prayer. "Kikyou-sama."

The group did the same, respecting the fallen spiritual priestess. Inuyasha looked uncomfortable and did not do it along with the rest.

"When is Kikyou's birthday?" Kagome asked dishing out the soup.

"The fifth day of the sixth month."

Kagome nodded, acting interested. "So that's next week. She would have been…?"

"Seventy-five."

"Wow."

Kaede nodded. Inuyasha abruptly stood and exited the hut, not touching the soup that was placed before him. Sango looked at Kagome to gage her reaction. Kagome's face showed nothing, she just lifted her own bowl to her lips and took a sip.

No one mentioned anything else about Kikyou the rest of dinner.

* * *

Kagome looped her arm through Sango's as they marched through the early evening, heading to Ayame and Kouga's hut. Sango was humming softly and Kagome had her head leaned on Sango's shoulder.

"Do you think he will be convinced?" Kagome finally asked after a few minutes.

"I think so. Kouga tends to listen to you nicely."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, I just feel like this is way over my head. I'm not so devious normally."

Sango laughed. "And that is why everyone loves you, Kagome. You are the most trustworthy person. But you know you have to do this. You, me, no one wants Kouga lingering around anymore."

Kagome smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, and you're right. We need to get him out of here. I just cant believe I was able to be bullied into this." Kagome chuckled. "Ayame actually threaten me to make Kouga stop loving me. How strange is that?"

The demon slayer chuckled as well. "Yeah, life can be pretty strange sometimes. But put your game face on, we have some convincing to do."

Kagome nodded. "Yep, we are about to run with the wolves now."

The two knocked at the door and proceeded into the small hut. Ayame was pretending impressively to be in great agony. Kouga was sitting helplessly staring at her with sad green eyes. He looked relieved when Kagome entered.

"How's she doing?" Sango asked sitting beside Ayame's head.

"She is in a lot of pain. I don't know what to do."

Kagome smiled at the sullen demon prince. "I actually came up with a cure for Ayame. And it is something that can be found here in Japan."

Kouga's eyes lit up and he moved closer to Kagome. "That's great, I am so happy to have such a smart woman in my life."

Sango was sure she heard Ayame growl. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Right. Anyways, this flower is grown in the mountains of the Southern Domain. It's very rare, but I know how to cook it to make her better again. If I don't get this flower, well, I don't know how much longer she has…" Kagome looked down at Ayame.

The girls waited what felt like a small eternity for Kouga's reaction. The plan all came down to what he said next.

"I'll do it." Kouga said nodding and casting a look at Ayame. "Just tell me what it looks like and where to find it exactly."

Kagome felt her face fall. She quickly recovered and played it off by running a hand through her hair.

"Oh sure, it's called the Star Flower. It's blue and has five petals. In the center it is purple. You can find it on the top of the highest mountain of the Southern Domain."

"Its about a week's journey." Sango added.

"I'll leave immediately then." Kouga stood up, looking solemnly at Ayame.

Ayame turned over to look at him. "Thank you, Kouga." Her voice sounded crackly.

He nodded and smirked. "I promised I would take care of you." And then he was gone.

"Wow. Just wow." Kagome said looking over at Sango.

"I am impressed." Ayame said. "That last part about how you weren't sure how much longer I would last. You really milked him. I liked it."

Kagome laughed. "I was desperate. And you were great too, the moaning was beautiful."

"All of it _was_ brilliant." Sango added. "I'm happy you really don't do this kind of thing a lot, Kagome. It's scary how well you can act."

"You think so? I was that convincing?"

"Yep!" Ayame agreed. "So then all we have to do is prepare for Kouga's arrival? Have you talked to your friend?"

Sango nodded her head. "Yeah, I talked to him before dinner. He doesn't mind at all. In fact he seemed only to easily convinced…"

Kagome smiled. "That's Miroku for you."

Ayame sat up and stretched. " Good and well, since my cover won't be blown, I'm going to go hunting. Good work tonight, girls."

Sango and Kagome follow Ayame out and head back for their huts.

"You know what I was thinking? It's kind of random." Kagome began.

"Hmm?"

"I want to move out of Kaede's. I want to find a place of my own."

"I think that's a good idea. Any idea where?"

"Some where in the village, of course. I was thinking about asking some of the men in the village to construct one for me. I think I want one closer to the well, on the outskirts."

"I couldn't think of a more fitting place for you."

Kagome smiled and squeezed Sango; they were outside Sango's hut. "Good night, see you tomorrow."

"Night, Kagome."

As Kagome strolled off by herself towards Kaede's she was completely unaware of the demon in red following above her in the cover of the trees. She was also unaware that he had heard her and Sango's entire conversation back from the Ayame's hut.

Kagome entered Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha took off for the well.

* * *

Hello, hello!

I have returned from a nice getaway to Hollywood. It was great. I'm sorry I wasn't better at updating! I was so optimistic too!

Anyways, here is the next installment and I have decided to upload again tomorrow for sure since it will be the two year anniversary of Netsuai. Makes me feel so ridiculous for being so untimely. Ah, whatcha going to do? But, it is my gift to you! Two updates in two days! Not bad!

So what do you think about Kagome being so scheme-ish? And Inuyasha lingering at the end? :) Let me know!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	7. Part Two of Running with the Wolves

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Part Two of Running with the Wolves_

* * *

"So its official! The twenty-first is the day I get married!" Sango squealed waking up Kagome.

"I'm happy for you I really am, Sango. But can I just sleep for a little longer…" Kagome groaned rolling away from her frisky best friend.

"Of course not, silly. You do know what today is don't you?"

Kagome pouted and sat up. She raised an eye at Sango.

"I guess not. What day is it?"

"The fourth of June… it's been a week… Kouga…?"

"Oh, how could I have forgotten!" Kagome stood up and began to hurriedly get dressed.

"You're just still sleepy. Though I do have to confess I would have thought for sure that Kouga would have been back by now… especially since we made that flower up." Sango laughed a little.

Kagome pulled a pink short sleeved shirt over her head. "Yeah, funny right? Well, lets hope he does get back today because your wedding is in only two weeks! And he is not invited!" She slipped a pair of denim shorts on.

Sango was eyeing Kagome's clothes. Kagome looked down to see if something was on backwards; she made a spin for Sango.

"Do I not look presentable?"

Sango shook her head. "No, you look great. I don't know if I ever told you this but I'm really intrigued by the fashion of the future." She smiled.

"No, you've never mentioned anything about my clothes before." Kagome looked over at her pile of clothes. "You're probably about the same size as me, do you want to try some on?"

The demon slayer blushed. "Oh, I couldn't! I'm sure I could never."

Kagome pulled out an orange and yellow sun dress. "Sure you could! Come on, try this on!"

Sango and Kagome spent a good hour picking out different outfits to try on. Sango was finally convinced to wear a short purple sun dress and even a pair of Kagome's sandals.

"You look good in that. You should keep it!" Kagome said finally, taking a step back to admire her best friend.

"Are you sure?" Kagome nodded. "Thank you, Kagome. This is really sweet of you. I just can't believe how different this feels. Are you positive I'm completely covered?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes, I wouldn't let you walk around with any showing that shouldn't be."

Sango's hand trailed over her bare collarbone. "This isn't too revealing?"

Kagome shook her head. "It might take some getting used to but I promise you look great."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, really." Kagome smiled and grabbed Sango's hand. "Come on, lets go find Miroku. He is going to have a heart attack when he sees you in this!"

They were just stepping out of Kaede's hut when I gust of wind assaulted them. Sango squealed and grabbed at her billowing dress. When the dust settled, Kouga stood before them triumphant. Both girls gawked, for there in his hand was the plant they didn't think existed.

"I went to the highest mountain in the Southern Domain but the flower wasn't there. Luckily, I met this traveling magic man, and he knew where to find it. It turns out it is in the Northern Domain, so I had to go all the way back to my home to find but I did." He held the plant out to Kagome; she took it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

Kouga shrugged. "It's alright. So you should be able to fix her now right?"

"Yeah, I'll go get started. I'll let you know how it goes. Sango?"

The two walked completely stumped to Ayame's hut. Ayame still sleeping.

"Ayame wake up. Ayame!" Kagome called shaking the drooling wolf princess.

She stirred and looked around. "What?" She mumbled.

"Kouga actually found the plant… the one we made up…"

Ayame's eyes opened wide and she sat up and reached out for the plant in Kagome's hand. "He remembered…"

Sango's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "He remembered what?"

Tears swelled up in Ayame's eyes. "I didn't make this plant up. I told you to tell him of this plant because I was curious if he would remember where to really find it."

"What made you think he would know of this plant?" Kagome asked.

"He gave me this plant a long time ago; it was the night when he proposed to me when I was still a pup." A tear dropped and Ayame nuzzled the plant to her cheek. "He must really love me."

Kagome looked at Sango who shook her head. _'I guess we shouldn't mention that Kouga had help and didn't say anything about recognizing the plant in the least.'_

"I'm going to go tell him you will be better soon." Kagome said finally; getting up and walking to the door.

"Be sure to tell him thank you for me, and tell him that I remember too." Ayame said still teary eyed.

Kagome smiled. "Sure thing."

Kagome followed the path leading from Ayame's hut, she didn't have to go far before Kouga materialized.

"How is she doing? Did you make the cure?" Kouga asked breathless.

"Yes, I already gave it to her. She is already doing uh, much better. In fact she wanted me to relay a message for you."

Kouga sighed in relief and grabbed Kagome into his strong arms. He held her tightly, in return she awkwardly pat his back.

"Thank you, Kagome. I will never be able to really tell you how much I appreciate everything."

She blushed. "It's no big deal. Look, I couldn't have saved her without all your help." Kagome realized the lying was getting easier. "What you did, that was really something. Kouga, Ayame is very lucky to have you in her life."

Kouga looked miffed. "Well, yeah sure. We are practically clansman. Her Grandfather loved me back in his time and left her in my care."

She nodded. "So I've heard many times. But what I mean to say is that _you_ must really care about her."

Kouga stepped back further. "Kagome, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you love her Kouga. You don't have to deny this." Kagome lightly touched his arm.

His clawed hand grabbed hers on his arm. "Is that what this is about?" He stepped closer again.

Kagome was startled by his advance and firm grasp on her hand. She tried to pull away.

"Kagome, are you jealous of Ayame?"

"What?! Absolutely not! Kouga, really?"

"You just get more and more interesting everyday. I like seeing you jealous."

"Kouga, honestly, I'm not jealous. I want you to be with Ayame. She loves you and you obviously care a lot about her."

He roughly pulled her to his chest again. His breath touched her ear.

"I will never love her like I love you. Kagome, you are the only one for me." He whispered fervently.

Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip. _'I don't know how to make this anymore clear to him.'_

"Kouga, please release me."

He obeyed. When he stepped back his emerald eyes searched her swirling blues. She smiled up at him lightly.

"We really have to talk, Kouga. Look, I don't love you. I am really sorry. I don't know why you love me either. Ayame is everything that is made for you. Why do you keep pursuing me?"

Kagome flinched as soon as the words left her mouth. _'I shouldn't have phrased that as a question.'_

"I love you, Kagome. I can't help it. Obviously, you dont see how great you are, yet. I can help you realize your potential if you'd like..." Kouga smirked toothily.

She gave him a look. "Kouga."

"You really cant blame me for being me. Anyways, like I was trying to say, you are everything everybody wants. Even the mutt can't keep himself away from you and you obviously will never chose him."

"Then that's it. Kouga, I'm just a challenge to you." Kagome pointed out.

Kouga's expression turned reflective. "I guess you're right."

Kagome smiled in relief, glad to have all that cleared up. "Ayame wanted me to tell you something. She remembers the flower. She was happy that you did too."

"What?"

"The flower, the one you got to cure her. It's the same flower you gave to her all those years ago when you first met her and proposed to her."

Kouga smacked his forehead. "Unbelievable."

Kagome laughed feeling uncertain. "It meant a lot to her that you did all that. She really cares for you Kouga. Let her."

She turned to walk back to Ayame and Sango. Kouga's hand circled her wrist. She wistfully faced the wolf prince.

"I _will _keep fighting for you, Kagome. Until the day you are taken."

She did her best to not roll her eyes. _'After tomorrow then…'_

"Fair enough." She turned and went back to the girls to tell them everything was still going according to plan.

* * *

The next day was beautiful. With Ayame magically cured of her illness, she joined Sango and Kagome in a relaxing bath in the hot springs. They talked about their final installment of the plan that would take place shortly after Kaede and Inuyasha left for Kikyou's grave.

Kagome was certainly out of sorts, and Sango, if not Ayame, knew it had to do with the fact that since he stormed out of dinner about a week ago, he had been extremely distant with Kagome. She was suffering in silence though. She had a lot occupying her mind, with the whole scheming against Kouga to keep her at least fairly distracted.

Sango was dressed after the bath in another one of Kagome's outfits, a white and silver stripped tank top with a pair of tan shorts. Miroku had enjoyed so much the purple dress that Kagome didn't want to deny them of any joy. Kagome had already sent Inuyasha back to the future with a list of clothes to buy for Sango and Miroku as a wedding gift.

The three were joking and laughing as the entered Kaede's hut for lunch.

"I just can't believe how dense he can be. Should I be worried that I am so madly in love with a demon who can be so easily tricked by three women? One of whom, who has never lied in her life." Ayame chuckled, pushing aside the mat to Kaede's hut.

Kagome laughed. "Nah, Kouga is a nice and loyal guy. You two will be very happy."

Sango squeezed Kagome's arm and she looked up. Kagome bit her lip and Ayame also stopped talking. Inuyasha and Kaede were sitting quietly around the fire pit sipping on tea.

"Ah, it is nice to see that ye are feeling better Ayame." Kaede said.

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

"I'm sorry, Kaede, we were just coming in for lunch. I wasn't aware you and Inuyasha would still be here. I feel bad for interrupting." Kagome apologized.

"Nonsense, this is your home too, Kagome. Come and join us."

"Thank you." The girls mumbled.

"Keh, I'll be outside when your ready." Inuyasha stated getting up and strolling out.

"So you are going to visit Kikyou's grave today." Sango tried to steer the conversation.

Kaede nodded and took another sip from her tea. "Aye, since she has finally passed, I am able to celebrate her legacy as a priestess."

"Will you be gone long?" Kagome asked swirling the cup in her hands.

"Nah, a few hours. The hike is only up the temple steps, I will bring some incense and pray."

"I'll have dinner ready for your arrival." Kagome promised.

"Thank ye, Kagome. Now, if you will excuse this old woman, I will be going now."

They said goodbye and watched Kaede leave.

"So, all that's left is to go get Miroku and lure Kouga this way." Sango said.

"Yeah, let's go get the boys." Kagome's eyes were still on the door.

* * *

Hello, hello!

As promised, another chapter and happy 2nd birthday Netsuai! Hopefully, it will not be another two years before I have you finished!

I wanted to apologize about the lack of Inuyasha in the past couple of chapters. I miss him too! And that is why he comes back full force in the next chapter! :) Yep, our loveable hanyou makes quite the appearance! With a full blown Inuyasha temper tantrum! What is better than that?

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Next update will be coming soon!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	8. Part Three of Running with the Wolves

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Part Three of Running with the Wolves_

* * *

Kagome felt only slightly uncomfortable sitting down conspicuously next to Miroku. They were still surrounded by Sango and Ayame. The priestess looked up at the girls.

"I don't know if this is going to work." Kagome said, her face beginning to sweat at her temples.

Miroku's deep chuckle sounded next to her. "This does feel very unnatural. I can only imagine what our good man, Inuyasha would say if he saw this."

Sango touched Kagome's cheek. "You'll be fine." She leaned down and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Pretend Miroku is someone else that you have always wanted to share your feelings with."

Kagome blushed. Ayame moved from foot to foot.

"I'm feeling Kouga close by. Look, Kagome you got this. I am almost out of your hair. Don't blow this. Come on, Slayer." Ayame grabbed Sango's elbow and drug her away.

Miroku looked about him. The two were now the only ones inhabiting a small and forestry clearing; located just behind Kaede's hut. It was a clear day and the sun was shining directly down on the 'couple' on the fallen tree trunk. Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye as Miroku scooted closer.

"You probably don't have to be _that_ close, Miroku." She said, the natural warning in her voice that came naturally when talking to the perverted Monk.

"Do not worry, my fair friend. I am only here as a favor to my soon-to-be-wife and you. We will not over do this by any means."

Kagome smiled at him. "Thanks again for the help, Miroku."

"Anytime, Miss. Kagome." He folded his arms into the sleeves of his purple robe. "So is there a code word? How do we know when to start confessing?"

Kagome pulled at the blue tank top she was wearing. "I say we have a few moments then we just start having fun. Have you thought about what you are going to say?"

The Monk looked completely cool and collected, the opposite of the fidgeting Kagome. "Well, I was thinking I could just say the same thing I said to Sango when I asked her to marry me."

"You remember what you said? That's so romantic." Kagome was very impressed and feeling marginally better.

He chuckled again. "You will see."

Kagome smiled and linked her legs at the ankles. They lapsed into a comfortable silence and she couldn't help her thoughts from wondering to a certain hanyou that had been ignoring her the greater part of the week. She just didn't understand where or what he had been doing. Normally, when he ignored her at least he was still in sight; not this time. Inuyasha was actually going somewhere and Kagome was dreading that she knew the answer where.

She had the sinking suspicion that Inuyasha had been visiting Kikyou's grave lately. It seemed that ever since Kaede brought it up that he had been missing more and more. When she did see him, he looked tense and guilty around her. A look she used to see him wear on times returning from seeing Kikyou alone. Her heart sank a little just thinking about it.

He was there now and that was a fact. She didn't like that at all. True, she would never want to disrespect Kikyou on any level, she had ultimately helped them defeat Naraku and had been kind in training Kagome to further her priestess abilities, but Kikyou just always had such an unhealthy control over Inuyasha. Something Kagome could never forgive her for, would be when she attempted to drag Inuyasha to Hell only shortly after Kagome met him.

She bit her lip. Even back then she had loved him. It really hadn't taken her long to discover that the reason her temper was always flaring with him and why she kept traveling back time and time again, even though he was temperamental himself, was because she had no other choice. The need to be with him was almost scary.

Kagome sat up straighter. She could feel Ayame's and Kouga's presences growing near.

"Miroku, they are almost here." She whispered.

Miroku cleared his throat and began talking in a strong voice; his hands grabbed both of Kagome's. "My dearest Kagome, I have asked you here today to tell you something very important."

_'They are definitely close now.'_

"What is it, Miroku?" She leaned her upper body closer.

"I have thought very seriously on this matter and I have come to no other choice. I have to talk to you about this now before I go mad. I'm afraid of many things in my life and you are one of them."

She tried to keep her face straight._ 'I was wrong. Romantic was not the word, though I should have known, this_ is_ Miroku.'_

He continued. "I'm afraid of you because you are the strongest, most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I'm scared to lose you."

She couldn't help the tears beading at her eyes. Sango must have looked like this too. "Miroku…" She whispered.

"I was serious all those years ago. You were the first woman I meant it to when I asked you to bare my children."

Kagome laughed, it was breathy. She could feel her face warm.

"I'm glad."

"Kagome, I made a promise to you a long time ago. I promised you that I loved you and if I was ever able to avenge my family and defeat Naraku and this cursed hand, that I would marry you. Do you remember?"

She nodded and squeezed his calloused hands. "Yes, I do."

He moved closer; a hand went around her back. She would have pushed it away but she could feel the flaring in Kouga's aura; they were doing nicely. Besides, it was easier than she thought to pretend to have someone confess their feelings for you.

"I want to renew that promise, Kagome. Will you marry me?"

Upon hearing those last four words, the tears poured from her eyes. She couldn't see but she could feel Miroku's hug. The happiness that flowed through her stemmed from the thrill of those words that every girl wishes to hear. She didn't know that hearing them now, with no real meaning behind them would excite this strong of an emotion from her. It was so blissful. Her mind, even though only a small part, believed this to be the truth.

"Yes! Yes, of course, Miroku!" She threw her arms around him and laughed.

He laughed too. "You don't know how happy you have made me today, Kagome."

"I'm so happy too." She cried clinging to his robes.

They pulled back and the glow on her face was brilliant and healthy. Miroku took her face into his hands. Her heart skipped, they hadn't discussed this, though they didn't discuss when to stop the make believe love either. His violet eyes searched hers. She was suddenly feeling like time had stopped. She couldn't kiss her best friends fiancé that was definitely not okay.

The small smile Miroku gave her though made her easy. She smiled back and leaned her face in, closing her eyes. She was only planning on kissing his cheek afterall.

As her lips were just brushing Miroku's cheek, Kagome could register two very, _very_ distinct and different noises. Her blood chilled.

The first was somewhat expected. It was a soft, low whine. It was Kouga. It was him realizing there wasn't any place for him in her life.

The second which followed Kouga's was too unexpected. It was a loud, deep growl. It was Inuyasha. It was him realizing the same thing as Kouga.

Kagome stood up and faced the direction of Inuyasha's growl. He was standing on the edge of the forest line. His eyes were bleeding red. He growled again. Kagome took a hesitant step forward and reached out a hand.

"What the fuck is going on here, woman?" He hissed through a clenched jaw.

"Inuyasha, listen to me." She whispered, adrenaline flowing through her veins like nothing she had ever felt.

Miroku too stood. "Don't do this Inuyasha, control yourself."

"Fuck off, Monk. Where do you get off, being like this with Kagome?"

Kouga entered the clearing with Ayame pushed behind him. "Just face it mutt, there's no room for you in her life." His words seemed to be said as much to himself as Inuyasha.

Inuyasha roared, and stepped closer. Kagome wanted to run into his arms, but for the first time she was scared of him. This situation was very bad; they were seconds from disaster especially if Inuyasha lost himself to his demonic blood.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered again.

"Whatcha say, wolf-shit?"

"You heard me, dog-breath!" Kouga yelled, stepping closer as well.

Miroku's hand was on her shoulder to keep her from moving. Inuyasha snarled at Miroku and took another menacing step toward Kagome, who was the closest to him. Kouga also advanced again.

"I'll help him cool off, Kagome." Kouga said pushing past Miroku.

"Get your hands off Kagome, now!" Inuyasha roared at the stunned Monk.

"No! No one touch him. Please, he is losing himself." Kagome cried, unsure to who she was talking to.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you! He doesn't understand you don't want him!" Kouga yelled at her.

She couldn't register that this was the first time Kouga had ever raised his voice at her. She just felt emptiness and hopeless.

"Stop, don't say that. Kouga, don't touch him. Please just leave."

"Fat chance."

"Yes, let's just go, Kouga." Ayame said quietly.

Kouga whipped around to her. "I'm not going to leave until mutt realizes he doesn't have her either."

Ayame looked deeply wounded; she just nodded and turned away. She left the clearing with her head hung pathetically.

Kagome was shaking her head. "Miroku, make him leave." She whispered, never taking her eyes off Inuyasha, who was shaking with unreleased rage.

"Kagome, I-"

"Do it, I can handle this, Miroku. Please."

Miroku turned to Kouga, who was breathing hard and staring off where Ayame just exited. "We have to leave. Inuyasha will not revert to his normal self if we are present. It's another one of Kagome's gifts."

Kouga snarled himself. "How can you let the woman you supposedly love be left with this monster?"

Inuyasha took two more strides. He was almost directly in front of Kagome and that only put him a few very dangerous feet from Miroku and Kouga. The clearing wasn't big and was definitely not big enough for a fight. The hairs on Kagome's neck rose.

"He isn't a monster, Kouga!" Kagome yelled. "Why don't you get it!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"I think me and you need to settle this, now, Kouga." Inuyasha snapped. "Apparently, you need a lesson in respecting women!"

Kouga scoffed. "And you don't? She loves someone else, dog-breath. Why aren't you honoring that?" His tone was mocking.

"Why don't you? Or do I have to fed you my fist?" Inuyasha threatened.

"I'd like to see you try! We both know who would win that fight!"

"Yeah! Me!"

"Keep dreaming!"

The two demonic men were getting closer and closer. Kagome didn't like the way Inuyasha's eyes still had twinges of red in his normally molten ambers.

"Kouga, just leave. I'm begging you. Miroku understands, why cant you?"

Kouga's arms clenched, his muscles straining against his taunt, tanned skin. "What I'm I not understanding, Kagome? That you have a death wish? Obviously, the mutt is crazy."

"You want to see crazy?" Inuyasha muttered, his eyebrow twitching.

"No." Kagome shook her head, spilling tears she didn't know she was holding. "He's not crazy. I am, for thinking I could keep certain things from him."

"You just-"

"Leave, Kouga!" She cried exhaustedly.

"You're crying…" When she didn't respond, Kouga turned to Miroku. "What the-"

Miroku shook his head. "I'll explain it to you in the village."

"Kagome…" Kouga whined; Inuyasha growled deeply, he was still visibly shaking.

She couldn't wait another second. Kagome rushed forward and into Inuyasha's chest. She hugged him tightly though his arms didn't circle her as well. She rubbed her face into his coarse red robe. She wasn't sure how long she was holding him but eventually she felt Kouga's aura leave and she knew she was alone with Inuyasha finally.

Inuyasha was breathing hard, his body was still tense. She could tell without looking that he was trying to gain control. She searched his eyes. They were mostly golden again though they weren't focused or completely clear. On this cheeks, the purple stripes of his dog demonic heritance stood proud. She closed her eyes for a second.

"I'm so sorry. Please, come back to me." She said softly leaning her forehead on his chest.

She felt his hands on her arms. He pushed her body off of his. When she looked into his face again, he was back to normal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha's voice was hurt and low. "He is supposed to marry Sango. Why would you break up our pack like this?"

Kagome felt the air rush from her chest. "Inuyasha, you have to let me explain. What you saw, that's not-"

He shook his head. "I don't know why that happened. I have never seen you with Miroku alone before. Why?"

Dread filled her. _'He's not going to listen to me, is he?'_

"Inuyasha, I don't love him."

His golden eyes looked dull. "I don't believe you."

The words stung. Tears fell and she felt her knees grow weak. She dropped to the trunk; her hands to her face.

"You have to believe me, Inuyasha. Me and Miroku were pretending. It wasn't real. It just wasn't real." She could feel her throat tighten and try to keep the words from forming.

"How do I know?"

She looked up at him exhausted; a shaky hand reached up and brushed her tears. "Ask Sango. It was all a plan to get Kouga to leave." She held his stare.

Inuyasha took a step closer to her but stopped.

"Kouga wasn't going to leave unless he saw that I moved on. Sango, Ayame and myself came up with this plan to have him see me and Miroku pretend to confess our love so he would think there was no chance with me." Kagome said staring at him; wishing him to believe her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome threw her hands up. "Maybe because I haven't seen you all week? Maybe because every time I see you, you look like you don't want to talk to me. Inuyasha, I would have told you but _where_ have you been?"

His ears drooped and he looked over past Kaede's hut. "I have had some stuff to take care of."

"What stuff?" She asked quietly. '_This is it, this is when he is going to tell me that he has been visiting her grave. That he isn't ready to give her up…'_

Tears pooled at her eyes again just in anticipation. Inuyasha moved closer and pulled Kagome up to her feet. He looked down at her seriously.

"I'm just not ready to tell you yet."

She closed her eyes and bent her head. "It's fine. I don't want to know."

"'Gome."

"No, look Inuyasha, obviously we aren't as close as we used to be. That's fine, I can understand you have a lot going on but I just want you to know it was really, nice having you there for me when the well closed."

He hugged her. She loosely circled her arms around him._ 'If only just for once this could be for real and he wasn't thinking of Kikyou.'_

They stood hugging for a long time. The sun was already drooping low on the horizon when Kagome leaned back. Inuyasha smirked, not reaching his eyes, but enough to make Kagome lose her breath. She smiled back.

Inuyasha moved his face down and pressed his lips to hers. In the next following seconds, Kagome learned how it really felt to be kissed and how to be truly happy in just an instant. She moved her hands to his neck and pulled herself as close to him as possible.

He held her against him as well. He marveled at the soft and silky feel of her lips and the moment her lips parted he almost whined when he felt her tongue press his closed mouth. He felt an overwhelming and unbelievable devotion for the small, emotional woman in his arms. She made everything feel so right to him.

She pulled away to rest her forehead on his. She was breathing hard, and slightly erratic.

"I'm sorry about today." She said into the hollow of his throat.

"S'kay." He returned, pecking her once more on the lips. "Me too."

She smiled up at him. "You wont be disappearing for awhile again will you?"

He shook his head, not feeling able to trust the sound of his voice. _'I cant promise you that, but it will be worth it.'_

She looked so happy and content, how could he have said anything? She looked around, and seemed suddenly aware of something.

"Kaede! She will be home soon, I promised I would have dinner for her!" Kagome turned reflexively toward the hut but Inuyasha's hands still held her; she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Now?" He raised a dark eyebrow.

She blushed and laughed uneasily. Inuyasha's stomach rumbled though and it was settled they would start the soup. Gingerly, Kagome clasped her hand in his rough one. When he didn't pull away, she felt like nothing could ruin her mood.

"I'm still going to beat the shit out of Miroku." He said as they began to walk back.

She turned to him. "Why?"

"He is a filthy lecher."

"I told you, me and Sango asked him to do it!"

"Keh. Well, he wasn't minding it too much…" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "You liked it too, didn't you?"

In situations like these, Kagome resorted automatically to the most natural way to express herself.

"Sit."

The incredulous look he gave her before being pulled down to the dirt almost made Kagome laugh; until she realized what she did. When the spell wore off she was sitting by his head anxiously.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It just comes so naturally!" Kagome was sputtering.

Inuyasha raised his head and spit out a mouthful of dirt. "It comes naturally! You better run, Kagome because you are going to get it when this fucking spell wears off!" He growled, this time it wasn't menacing though.

Her lips formed an 'o' and she began running towards Kaede's as fast as her legs would take her. She was just coming around the side of the hut when she was met by an mischievous Inuyasha standing in front of the door.

He pounced her and took her to the ground. She exploded with laughs as he mercilessly tickled and prodded her sides.

* * *

"This is shit. Why are we waiting so long?" Kouga spat after Miroku had refused to say anything to him after they left the clearing.

"Because, Kagome needs time to calm Inuyasha down. I do not wish to be the one to inform you of this Kouga but Inuyasha in his full-demon state is not someone to be taken lightly."

Kouga scoffed and folded his arms. "You don't think I could take him?"

Miroku looked up at Kouga across from him; they were seated inside Sango and Miroku's hut. "I don't think, Kouga, I know you wouldn't stand a chance. Now, if you will be patient I will reward you with a little knowledge. You are still confused, are you not?"

Kouga nodded and looked towards the door. "I don't understand what the-"

"Please, my good man, I will explain-"

"Then explain already!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "You have been tricked."

"Excuse me?" Kouga looked flabbergasted. "I don't believe you."

"Indeed, no man ever likes to admit defeat." Miroku said shaking his head.

"I wasn't tricked. Now, tell me what you are talking about!"

"It is probably something you should talk to Ayame about. The whole thing was her idea."

"What? What do you mean Ayame had something to do with what happened in the clearing?"

"She is a very intelligent woman. I will let her explain."

"You aren't going to tell me?"

"Well, no. I think it would be much more beneficial to everyone if she explained."

Kouga didn't say another word to the cryptic Monk, instead he stood up and left the hut. Firstly, before he went and got his answers from Ayame, he wanted to make sure Kagome was alright. If she was still safe then he would track down Ayame and weasel out what he wanted.

He was walking up the path to Kaede's when he saw Kagome emerge from around back. Inuyasha was standing at Kaede's door waiting for her. They were staring at each other in a way that Kouga had never seen before. A look that Kagome had never graced him with.

Kagome looked happy and playful. Her long curls hung in a mess about her flushed cheeks. They were completely ignorant of anything but themselves. Inuyasha and Kagome were oblivious to Kouga.

They were in _love_.

The look was so innocent and real that Kouga wanted to get away. He couldn't understand how it was to feel that, and to see that. To see Kagome so happy and natural. He felt sick. His heart wrenched when Inuyasha sprang at the small woman-child and Kagome let out a peal of laughter so heavenly sweet. Kouga turned and headed away from the hut.

Ayame was going to explain to him right now. Kouga followed Ayame's scent which lead him to the hut she was recovering at. He walked in and saw her huddled on the small futon in the corner. The smell of her tears flavored the air of the dusty old hut.

"Go away, Kouga. I don't want to talk to you."

"Tough. You have a lot of explaining to do, woman."

Ayame's fiery eyes turned on him. "I don't owe you anything, now get out!"

Kouga sat down by her bed and crossed his arms. "Nope."

"Yes!" She wailed hiding her face into her hands.

"The Monk said something about you planning that little stunt in the clearing. Why?"

Ayame looked up at him only so he could see her roll her eyes. "Why do you think, Kouga? Because you are madly in love with a woman that been trying to get rid of you for the last three years!"

Kouga sat stone still. Ayame sighed.

"We did that because how else would you learn to move on if you didn't see her happy with another man?"

Again nothing. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"I made you bring me here because I wanted to prove to myself that you still cared about me. I was so wrong." She miserably looked away. "Get out, Kouga."

His clawed hand reached out and cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry." The real shocker was that Kouga actually _did_ feel sorry, in fact seeing Ayame this miserable was really bothering him.

She shook her head. "No you aren't. You are only saying that because now you cant have Kagome and I'm just second best. This was a stupid idea."

He dropped his hand. "You know I remember that flower. It wasn't until I got to the wrong location, did I realize what I was looking for."

Ayame tried to keep the surprise and hope from her face. "You did?"

Kouga crossed his arms casually over his chest. "Course, I gave you the same flower when I first met you."

"You really remembered?" She repeated.

"Yeah, now are you going to stop being dramatic so we can go home?" Kouga was surprised that he liked the sound of that; _home with Ayame._

She snorted. "Why? Why should I go with you? At least Kagome and Sango like me. You don't give me any attention. I think I might stay here."

He rolled his eyes. "You think I don't like you, you are stupid." Something was growing inside of him, a feeling he couldn't quite name.

"Hey! Well, how can I be convinced? You are always declaring your love for Kagome."

"You know I just do that to annoy dog-breath. I don't really want, Kagome." The conviction in his voice was strong. _'I really_ dont_ want Kagome...'_

"I don't believe you." Ayame said narrowing her green eyes.

Kouga shrugged. "Well, then you stay here I suppose. I really wanted you to be my mate, but if there's no convincing you…" He started to stand up.

Ayame grabbed him with both her hands. "Wait. Do you mean what you just said?"

He smiled crookedly; there it was on Ayame's face, there was the look that Kagome was giving Inuyasha. "Well duh. I have already asked you once, remember? You were little…?"

She smiled brilliantly and launched herself into Kouga's lap, knocking them over. "I do! I do remember! But you were always blowing me off! I will be your mate! Of course!"

Kouga's arms circled her and pulled her close, just the way Ayame had always imagined and hoped for. She sighed as his lips finally met hers.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

Hello friends!

Firstly, I uploaded this a little early before going over it, so you might want to re-read it in like thirty minutes after I've gone through and changed some of the grammar and format issues. Sorry! I was seeing if fanfiction would let me actually upload this time!

Sorry this update took longer than the others! I thought I had been doing so good too! Well, fanfiction is giving me fits with loading documents so I gave up for awhile until I figured a way around loading new ones! I just exported a random chapter and then erased its content and pasted in the content for this chapter! I thought I was so clever, haha.

Anyways, here's a longer chapter than is usual for me, I hope that helps to make up for all the time it took for me to upload it.

Thoughts? Feelings? Concerns? Let me know!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	9. Always Something

* * *

Chapter Nine

_Always Something..._

* * *

Kagome laid awake for a long time after Kaede's snoring began. She was feeling fidgety and couldn't keep her heart from accelerating rapidly every time she so much as thought about Inuyasha. She sighed for the millionth time and pushed the covers off herself. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and quietly exited the hut wearing her pajamas.

Her heart went wild when she thought of how Inuyasha might be watching her right now. Of course, he would be. Inuyasha always watched over her as she slept, there wouldn't be a way for her to escape if she tried. She kept her eyes focused on the moonlit path in front of her feet. She had a destination in mind and so far the pain hadn't settled in. Thank God for Inuyasha as a distraction…

She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest as she trekked the familiar, worn route. The night was completely lifeless. Kagome rounded the bend in the path and held her breath as she got her first look of the Bone Eater's Well since the day she discovered it would no longer let her time travel through it.

There was the slightest feeling of relief as she saw it and didn't feel the immediate need to run far away. She felt quite the opposite actually, her feet began to move at a faster pace and she nearly sprinted the rest of the way toward the wooden well.

Kagome dropped to her knees when she reached it; the damp grass cool against her bare knees. Her pale hand traced the lip slowly before the other hand joined it and she pulled herself forward to peer inside. The night was gracious enough to make the bottom invisible to her weak, human eyes. She sat back and rolled onto her butt, leaning her back against the well.

Her eyes closed and a tear dropped. She smiled ruefully and wiped it away. Suddenly, she felt cold so she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Her forehead leaned against her bare knees.

"I'm so stupid." Kagome whispered.

"Keh, not _stupid_. Maybe just sadistic."

Kagome looked up and pouted her lips at Inuyasha. "I thought it had been long enough. I guess I was wrong."

"You're only human." He dropped down next to her and crossed his arms and legs; Kagome leaned against him.

"How are they doing?"

"Good. They miss you. Souta is doing good in school."

"That's good and mama? Gramps?"

"She is drawing a lot. Gramps is doing better."

"I never knew Mama drew."

"She's pretty good at it."

"I'd like to see her drawings."

"I'll bring some back for you."

"Thank you."

"Keh."

Kagome rested her chin on his shoulder and looked up at him. Inuyasha turned his head and looked down at her. She smiled and he matched hers. She heaved a sigh; he stood up and held out a hand to her.

"Where are we going?"

"To bed. You're tired."

She shook her head childishly. "No, I want to stay here."

"You want to sleep outside? You hate-"

"I know, I'm crazy. But can we please sleep here? At the Well tonight?"

He thought about it briefly, not that there was ever anything he would deny Kagome, and nodded. Inuyasha sat back down, leaning against the well. He pulled Kagome in front of him and she leaned against his chest. His arms circled her and she tilted her head back. Inuyasha pressed a kissed to her lips.

Kagome adjusted herself more comfortably in his lap and closed her eyes. She felt happy again and safe. _'It's amazing that even being here can be tolerable when he's here with me.'_

Sleep was finally just settling in; there was a gust of wind and a high pitch childish laugh.

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled appearing in front of the two with Kouga.

Kouga wrapped his arms around Ayame's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Ayame, Kouga? What are you guys doing here?"

"We are on our way out actually." Ayame smiled beautifully.

Inuyasha snorted. "Good, I'll be glad to have the wolf-stink gone."

Kagome elbowed him. "You're leaving?"

Kouga nodded. "We are heading back to the Northern Domain, my mate has a lot to do." He smiled sort of ruefully at Kagome.

"Mate! Congratulations!" Kagome smiled happily.

"Thanks! So anyways, I just wanted to thank you for all your trouble again."

"Oh really, it wasn't any problem."

Ayame's eyes looked unusually glossy. "I-I'm going to mi-miss you." Her voice was broken.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh, don't cry Ayame. We can keep in touch!"

Ayame nodded and wiped her eyes. "Of course! I'm being so silly, I'll visit you and Sango all the time!"

Inuyasha blanched behind her.

"Oh-Oh, yes. We'd like that very much." Kagome stuttered.

"Good! And we'll totally be here for Sango's wedding! I couldn't miss it for anything!" Ayame chirped.

"Of course…"

Kouga tugged at Ayame. "It's time for us to be going, Ayame." He whispered into her ear.

His mate nodded. "Right, well thanks again! See you soon!" They disappeared in a gust of wind.

Kagome was shell-shocked. "They are coming to visit… often…"

"Great." Inuyasha grumbled pulling Kagome closer and nuzzling her neck.

She shivered lightly as his nose trailed from her base to just behind her ear. Her arms hugged his and soon the calming presence of Inuyasha lead Kagome into an easy sleep.

She awoke the next morning to the sound of birds and the rustling of trees. She opened her sleepy eyes and spied the beautiful and familiar clearing. A bee drifted past her face and landed on a nearby meadow flower.

Inuyasha shifted a little behind her and she looked back. He smirked and kissed her nose. She smiled and angled her face up for a kiss. He was leaning down to met her request when Shippo's shrill voice came into the clearing. The lovers sighed.

"Kagome! Sango's going to kill Miroku!" Shippo squealed jumping into her lap.

"What are you talk'n bout runt?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Sango was having tea with Kaede when Miroku comes in followed by a woman wearing a cloak. She said she wanted to see you but Miroku was refusing to let her wander by herself so he suggested that she stay with him and Sango. Sango got so mad but Miroku was firm about it!"

"Someone wanted to see me? What was her name?" Kagome asked confused.

"I don't know, Kaede told me this after they left to find you. I was playing with Kami in the village when it all happened."

"Do you know where they are now?" Kagome asked.

Shippo put a finger to his chin. "I don't know really. Probably somewhere in the village." He shrugged and then smiled up at Kagome.

She brushed her fingers through his fiery bangs and then began to stand up. "Come on Inuyasha lets go find out who wants to see me."

They trio walked back into the village and headed straight for Kaede's hut. When they arrived Miroku was sitting sipping a cup of tea; a fresh hand print burning red on his cheek.

"You were looking for me?" Kagome asked putting Shippo down; Inuyasha went and sat on her futon.

"Ah, yes, Sango and a visitor are down at the hot springs right now. I would renew my offer as an escort but Sango has already answered for you." He smiled and then cringed in pain.

"Lecher." Inuyasha mumbled audibly.

"Come on, Kagome! Let's go meet this person!" Shippo shrieked already grabbing her bathing supplies.

Kagome shook her head. "Who is it exactly?" She asked Miroku, ignoring Shippo.

His violet eyes twinkled. "That is the mystery."

Kagome trudged through the forest toward the hot springs with Shippo skipping in front of her. Inuyasha unwillingly let her go even though he was worried that no one knew who this mystery woman was that wanted to see Kagome.

The mist from the springs could be seen through the brush, Shippo shrieked and ran ahead to the sounds of feminine laughter and splashes of water.

"Shippo!" A slightly familiar sounding female voice called as Shippo dived out of sight into the hot springs.

Kagome pushed back the bushes and was in shock.

"Rin!" Shippo squeaked already naked and jumping into her arms.

"Rin?" Kagome breathed taking in the sight of the young woman in front of her.

"Hey Kagome," Sango greeted.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin smiled, hugging Shippo to her chest. "I'm so glad you found me! Sesshomaru didn't think I could find you by myself but I did!"

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked feeling overwhelmed.

Rin's appearance had changed so drastically since the last time she had seen her. In fact Kagome was wracking her brain trying to remember the last time she had seen the child, who now wasn't so child-like.

"You promised Lord Sesshomaru that you would teach me how to be a woman." She smiled again, her face still innocent.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Kagome set down her stuff and joined the other in the hot springs.

"I'm supposed to stay here until Lord Sesshomaru gets back. He had a mission or something to take care of."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"With you, of course!"

"Or with me." Sango offered seeing Kagome's face.

Rin played with her wet hair. "Don't be silly, you are about to get married. Besides, Kagome already promised to do this for me. Lord Sesshomaru said she would be the one to take care of me and teach me everything I need to know."

"What exactly will I be teaching you again?" Kagome asked sheepishly, her conversation with Sesshomaru was several months, one tragedy and great scheme ago…

"Well, some funny things have been happening to me. Like, see how much I've grown? I've gotten so tall that Lord Sesshomaru had to order all new kimono for me. And then I got sick and I started to bleed-"

"Oh I remember now!" Kagome interrupted. _'Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?'_

Rin looked down at her blossoming body and then back up at Kagome. "Am I going to be okay?"

Sango was looking embarrassed. Kagome nodded instinctively, then felt unsure where to begin.

"Of course, every female goes through these… things…"

"But the blood-"

"Completely normal, in fact, I'll be happy to tell you all about that later. How about we wash up and then eat. After lunch, I'll start teaching you the things I promised Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin looked very pleased. "That sounds excellent."

While Rin talked of her last couple months animatedly, Kagome mulled over the situation before her.

'_Ayame just left, and now Rin? What will Inuyasha think? And why would Sesshomaru leave Rin all by herself? How am I supposed to teach Rin? What am I supposed to teach her exactly?' _

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and slipped further down into the water, letting it emerge her completely.

* * *

Hello, hello!

Surprise! I'm back! Well sort of! I'm really shooting to have another update this weekend but as always, no promises!

I wanted to make a quick note about a few things. 1. Shippo is still small and child-like as he was in the TV series just for the purpose that I don't want to have to deal with writing about two awkward teens... 2. Kagome and Inuyasha haven't mated yet or talked about it. 3. I profoundly apologize for the lame title of this chapter; I'm going off little sleep (story of my life) and the creative juices just ain't flow'n... but I have thought up titles for future titles... which doesn't help now... so yeah...

If you have further questions, please ask! I love reviewers times a million! So enjoy and...

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	10. the Wonders of Womanhood

Chapter Ten

_The Wonders of Womanhood_

* * *

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut gnawing at her bottom lip. Absentmindedly, she swirled the soup in her cup with her finger. Rin's light voice making up the background noise to Kagome's muddled mind.

The whole gang seemed to be in good and normal spirits. In fact, they were interacting quite naturally with Rin, not at all put out that she had just arrived with no forewarning. Shippo asked something and Rin turned to him to answer with exuberance. Kagome took in Rin's side profile.

She was simply _beautiful_. Rin had really bloomed. Kagome was finding it so difficult to believe how fast Rin seemed to grow up. Rin was probably only slightly shorter than Kagome now. Her chest had filled out and her face was thinner now. Her large brown eyes looked even richer with the dark fan of hair that fell down to Rin's back.

She looked so womanly it was hard to believe that Rin was only…

"How old are you, Rin?" Kagome asked suddenly, interrupting whatever story Rin had been telling Shippo.

Everyone turned their eyes to Kagome in confusion. She raised her soup to hid her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Just lost in thought." She sipped her lunch; her face flushing.

Rin smiled at the priestess-in-training. "It's okay, don't be sorry." She put a finger to her chin and thought. "I can't say I remember my actual birthday, my parents died when I was very young and I had been living by myself for some years before Lord Sesshomaru saved me." In the slight pause, Kagome recognized the subtle look of blind devotion in Rin's eyes at the mention of the stoic lord. "However, I am pretty sure I'm about fourteen or fifteen."

Sango voiced the surprise everyone was feeling. "You were so small not too long ago."

Rin nodded. "I have always been small, that's why its so scary that I have grown so much over the last few months." Her chocolate eyes looked up at Kagome under a thick fringe of eyelashes. "You said that was normal along with the-"

"Yes!" Kagome squeaked cutting her off; she set down her soup sharply spilling some of it.

Kaede eyed the keyed up Kagome. "Ye alright Kagome?"

"I'm fine, sorry." Kagome shook her head. '_Why am I feeling so edgy? It cant be just because of Rin, could it?'_

"I think I'm all done, thank you Kaede; the soup was delicious." Rin smiled, handing her bowl to the old priestess.

Rin's smile was so perfect and natural it was hard not to stare. In fact a loud echoing slap broke the trance of such flawlessness. Kagome's eyes darted to an angry Sango and a sheepish looking Miroku.

Sango stood stiffly. "Me and my fiancé are going to step outside for a moment if you do not mind. Thank you for lunch, Kaede." Sango pinched Miroku's ear and drug him from the hut.

Rin looked concerned. "Is that normal?"

"Keh. You'll get used to it." Inuyasha snorted from behind Kagome.

"Oh." Her eyebrows were furrowed as she continued to stare out the door the couple just left.

After Kagome and Rin helped Kaede clean the lunch mess, as Inuyasha supervised and Shippo played, the two young girls went outside.

Kagome began leading them on path that would wound through the forest.

"So what do you want to know?"

"The blood-"

"Right, okay… Let me begin with a little background knowledge…" Kagome jumped right into the history and reasons why each month woman menstruated while Rin nodded solemnly and didn't interrupt once.

She explained how it was normal for it to last for a few days and sometimes it would cause her to get sick with small little aches and such. The way Rin was absorbing the information, Kagome wondered if she was trying to commit it to memory word for word. She finished and looked at the serious expression on Rin's face.

"Any questions?"

Rin shook her head. "No, that makes sense I suppose. It actually makes a lot of sense to me now." She smiled looking relieved.

"How so?" Kagome asked curiously; only happy that the worst of their conversation was over now.

"Well, I didn't understand why the past couple months right about the time before my 'period,' as you called it, happened Lord Sesshomaru would disappear. It's nice to know that he just probably felt uncomfortable because I was fertile during those times." Her radiant smile never faltering.

Kagome cringed. _'It was too much to ask for the hard part of the conversation to be over already… Now we probably should have the… sex talk… help me…'_

"You know they can smell it, the blood I mean." Rin continued when Kagome was silent.

Kagome tried to seem interested. "I didn't know that."

"Really? You never wondered why Inuyasha was more agitated with you some times more than others?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

Kagome's face feel. She honestly never put two and two together though she probably should have before. Inuyasha was part demon and had a very, _very_ sensitive nose. Her hand covered her mouth.

"Oh how mortifying." Kagome whispered.

Rin laughed and looped her arm through Kagome's. "You are so funny. Why would you be embarrassed? You should be happy that we have demon mates. It will make getting pregnant easier."

Kagome stared wide eyed down at the new adult. "Excuse me? What do you mean? You and Sesshomaru? Me and Inuyasha? I-You… no you don't mean…?"

Rin looked genuinely puzzled. "You and Inuyasha aren't going to be mates? How strange. I just assumed that is why he has always stayed with you."

"What? We had a mission- but wait, you and Sesshomaru have talked about this?"

Rin nodded as if talking about mating with a demon was an everyday topic of conversation. "Oh sure, we talked about it a few years ago."

"A few years ago?! You haven't…?" Kagome felt dizzy, _how old was Rin again... 26...?_

"Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting until I have finished my woman training. I have to be able to provide for and cater to my mate. I mean I have been preparing for awhile, but I never had another female to talk to about it."

"So, now? When you return to Sesshomaru soon, you will become his mate?" This didn't seem plausible to Kagome, _she is still only a child... how can Lord Sesshomaru... defile her?_

"Yes, I have waited for years. I am ready." Rin stopped walking and anxiously peered into Kagome's eyes. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"I just need to sit down." They promptly sat in the shade of a tree. "So how old were you exactly when he told you, you were going to be his mate?"

The smaller woman shrugged. "Probably twelve or thirteen."

"You didn't mind? Did you even have a say?"

"Well, of course I did. He told me I could stay with him forever and be his mate or he would find a village for me to settle down in."

"How did you choose to stay with him? You were so young... you are still so young!"

Rin wrinkled her nose at being called young. "I have loved him since the day he rescued me. Of course, back then I couldn't have defined the emotion but I knew I was meant to stay with him always. When I saw you and Inuyasha a long time back I knew that was what I had with Lord Sesshomaru."

"You think me an Inuyasha are in love?" Kagome asked blushing, suddenly she felt more like the student then the teacher.

Rin giggled. "Well duh, its very obvious that you both care a lot for each other."

"You've known this for years?"

Rin simply nodded.

"We haven't ever talked about it… not in the way you have with Sesshomaru; until recently I had had so many doubts."

The small girl bunched her delicate eyebrows together. "What doubts?"

Kagome smiled and leaned her head back against the tree she sat against. "That he didn't love me or ever would. Lately, he's been so wonderful and caring. I've never really seen this side of him before."

Rin's little hand touched Kagome's. "Sometimes a person shows they care through actions and not words. Maybe that's why you haven't noticed until now. Inuyasha has always been so protective of you."

Kagome smiled. "Maybe you're right. But how would I talk about this with him? It's so embarrassing."

"No, not at all. Kagome, if you weren't from a far away land I would think you so strange. I'm already considering myself an old spinster."

Kagome laughed and stood up, brushing off her bottom. "Right. Well, anyways I think that take cares of the talking portion of your training, what do you say tomorrow we learn how to do some helpful chores?"

Her little protégé smiled radiantly and stood up as well. "Are we going back to Kaede's now?"

"Yeah, go on without me, I'm going to stay here and think for a little."

Rin nodded and walked off into the setting sun. Kagome sighed heavily feeling slightly relieved. She spun quickly on her toes only to come nose to chest with a demon.

Her round blue eyes looked up into the fearsome face of Lord Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here? Rin said…" Kagome began breathless and startled.

"Rin did not lie; she has no knowledge of my being here. I came without invitation."

Kagome took a step back and folded her hands formally before her. "It's alright, were you planning on staying the night?"

"No, I must be going. I came only to make sure Rin wasn't making a nuisance of herself."

"Of course not. She is so well behaved; you've raised her well."

"Thank you priestess for honoring our previous agreement." He said seriously, ignoring her compliment.

"Anytime, Sesshomaru."

There was a small silence as he stood staring off into the direction Rin had just left. Kagome could see the tortured longing in his eyes now. She wanted to ask so bad about his relationship with Rin. She wanted to know, if he thought, as Inuyasha's older brother, if Inuyasha was in love with her too.

She opened her mouth.

"I will be back in a fortnights time for Rin. Do not tell her I was here. Farwell." He turned dramatically and strode off into the cover of the trees before Kagome could respond.

"Well, that was weird."

"You're telling me. What the fuck was my brother doing here?"

Kagome shrieked in surprise and turned around to see Inuyasha leaning up against a tree with his arms folded. He pushed off it and walked closer to her.

"What did he say to you? I only just got here to see him walk away."

"He just wanted to make sure Rin wasn't bothering anyone, I guess."

"How nice of him to ask now, that he already dumped the runt on us."

"Inuyasha! Don't be rude, Rin is always welcome and so is your brother!"

"Keh. Whatever, still don't see why he could care enough to come all the way over here just to ask you that."

Kagome's angered expression turned soft. "We wanted to make sure she was alright. He missed her."

Inuyasha's face turned to a look of terror. "He said that?!"

She rolled her eyes. "No. But its obvious. He loves her and he couldn't stand being away from her." She sighed, caught up in the romantic thought.

"Fat chance, he was probably just pillaging some nearby village and decided to stop by another place he isn't welcome."

"You're impossible, you know that?" She shook her head sadly.

Inuyasha smirked that mind tenderizing smile but didn't say anything. Not that he needed to, Kagome had turned to mush at his feet. She tried to clear her mind.

"Anyways, Rin is a quick learner, I don't see why I wont be able to have her learned in two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Yep, that's when your loveable brother is coming back to get her."

"From today?"

"Yes, that's what he made it sound like."

"So, the day before Sango's wedding day?"

Kagome's eyes bulged. "Oh no, that's going to stress Sango out."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I could always keep him from getting anywhere close…"

She punched him playfully in the arm, he caught her fist. Weakly, Kagome tried to pull away.

"I don't think Rin would be to happy with you if you did that." She said, getting lost in the pull of his deep, amber eyes.

"Keh, I'm okay with that, as long as _you_ are."

Her eyes closed slowly as his face descended closer. Her heart skipped as his lips met hers. This was bliss, this was happiness, this was everything that Kagome had ever wanted.

The feeling of belonging, and the feeling that even though she was separated from her world and family, she had a new place she was apart of. Inuyasha was her home.

Her hands looped around his neck and his hands greedily pulled her near. A claw grazed her hip and her body shuttered against his. Inuyasha's tongue pressed against her mouth and she parted her lips.

There was a sigh as she ran her tongue against his. He pulled away slightly and her teeth tugged at his lip. A vibration ran through his chest and Kagome felt excited. His mouth fell on hers again.

Inuyasha managed to sit them in the grass, with her seated firmly in his lap. As they kissed his hands sneaked under her top. Her head fell to his shoulder when his claws dragged themselves up her bare skin. Just below her breast they descended to the band of her shorts only to come back up.

The ticklish sensation was building something needy and desperate up inside her. With every rise of his hands, she hoped for him to finally grasp her breast. She wanted to feel the calluses of his strong hands chafe against her breasts' sensitive skin.

She distracted herself from her frustration by attaching her mouth to the side of his neck. He hissed as her teeth teased and her tongue tortured his neck. And finally, with only a split second of hesitation, his hands continued forward, under her bra and grasped her naked breast.

Her head rolled back and a sigh escaped her lips. He kneaded her flesh until her hips withered against his. She pulled herself back for another searing kiss. Inuyasha's hands slowly, reluctantly detached themselves from her body. They both pulled away disheveled and breathing erotic.

Kagome blushed and smiled, only slightly embarrassed she had let herself get so carried away in the moment. Inuyasha smiled too and place another soft kiss to her lips. He lifted her up and wordlessly lead the way back to Kaede's hut.

As they walked through the darkened forest Kagome sneaked a look at her hand firmly clasped with Inuyasha's.

* * *

Hey Everyone!

Gosh, I'm embarrassed. It's been awhile, eh? Well if there are any followers left, leave a kindly (or unkindly, I suppose since I deserve it!) review! Especially if anything is confusing or such! You guys are the best! :)

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	11. Confession

Chapter Eleven

_Confession_

* * *

Sango walked into Kaede's hut and immediately was greeted with the sound of pealing laughter. Kagome and Rin were hugging each other on th floor in their laughing fit. Sango's confusion was only short lived before she noted Shippo's puffy orange tail furiously swishing through the air; his cries muffled by the tea pot that had trapped him.

Sango coughed to try and stifle her natural reflex to laugh, she rushed forward to try and pry the poor kitsune out.

Kagome sat up straighter and wipe her eyes.

"You should have seen his face! Oh and when he fell!" She erupted again.

Rin held her stomach. "He didn't even see it as he walked right into it!"

The girls continued to cry of laughter. Sango smirked and grunted. "Gosh, you guys are so cruel! Have you even tried helping him?… Man, Shippo, you are really stuck in here good."

Kagome sighed and wiped one last remaining tear. "I really wish you had seen it. It was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

Kagome held the tea pot as Sango pulled. Rin straightened her kimono and began to pick up some of the chaos of the hut.

"Need any help?" She offered her face flushed from laughing.

Sango grunted again in effort. "No, we got it."

"Yeah, thanks though." Kagome chimed in with a grunt.

With a final tug, Shippo came barreling out right into Sango's stomach.

"Ow, owie, owie!" He whined rubbing his small fluffy head.

Sango patted his back. "You'll be okay."

"Anything hurt?" Kagome asked tenderly while putting the ceramic pot down.

"I don't think so," He mumbled miserably.

Rin came over and sat next to him and Sango. She offered him her hand.

"Will you ever forgive us for laughing?"

Shippo pouted and ignored her hand. "Maybe, I don't know." He huffed.

Kagome smiled then pretended to be disappointed. "Oh then who will I get to share all my treats with me now? Since Shippo, wont ever forgive me!"

Shippo's face lit up. "Wait! I will! I was just kidding! You're forgiven!" He bounced into Kagome's lap.

Kagome smiled and kissed the top of his head, "I'm happy for that, but we _are_ really sorry for laughing at you. It's just that you are so cute!"

Shippo blushed then puffed out his chest. "I'm not cute; I'm a fearsome demon!"

Kagome cast the other two a look, they smiled back. "Of course you are! That's what I meant!"

Shippo nodded contently then he looked quickly at Sango. "Wait, when did you get here?"

"Just right before I rescued you from that tea pot. It's the night before my wedding. Miroku cant see me."

Kagome smacked her head dramatically. "Oh how could I have forgotten? Well you don't mind helping me quiz Rin today do you? Sesshomaru picks her up tonight."

Sango shook her head and looked at Rin. "Of course not. Sounds like fun!"

Rin beamed. "Thank you! I will miss you all so much when I leave tonight! At the same time I am very excited to be reunited with my Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome nodded. "So what do we say about a bath and then some target practice? Sango I'm sure you have some last tensions you'll probably want to work out before tomorrow?"

Sango nodded eagerly. "Oh you have no idea."

* * *

"Can you stop watching me like that, Inuyasha my good man? It is ruining my concentration and I'm trying very hard to unplague my mind before tomorrow."

Inuyasha "keh'd" and sprang down from the Sacred Tree. He stalked over to Miroku, who was sitting cross-legged on the Bone Eater's Well.

"There's no use in that, it'll never happen. You're too corrupt."

Miroku chuckled and resumed his meditation stature. "You forget that I am a monk and strict follower of Buddha's Eight Fold Path. I am well on my way to Nirvana."

Inuyasha snorted. "Didn't think monks could marry."

Miroku sighed and opened his eyes. "You're right, I'm damned. No use is trying to pretend." He mumbled.

The half-demon smirked but said nothing.

"Well, what is it that is on your mind, comrade?"

Inuyasha blushed and shoved his arms in his haori sleeves. "What makes you so sure there's something on my mind?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Give me some credit. I may be damned and corrupt but I'm not a simpleton. I can tell when my closest friend has something troubling him."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He battled with himself mentally all week if he should talk to Miroku or not. He originally decided that he would. But now? Standing here in front of him, it was hard to open up.

_Damn Kagome and making it look so easy to tell people your feelings._

Miroku waited patiently for several minutes but then sighed. "It's alright, Inuyasha. You do not have to tell me anything. I was only offering my advice or opinion if you wished to hear it." He got up and grabbed his golden staff that was leaning against the wooden well. "I'll see you for dinner at Kaede's?"

Inuyasha made a face close to disgust. "Wait. I'll tell you."

Miroku looked genuinely surprised. "I'm honored, I really am-"

"Look, shut it. Don't make this a big deal or anything. And if Kagome finds out I told you, well lets just say Sango isn't going to have a happy honeymoon…" Inuyasha growled.

The monks hands went up defensively. "You have my word. Now tell me what's been troubling you."

"Well, about a week ago…"

* * *

Kagome was staring blankly across the lake towards the waterfall. It had been a few minutes but finally Sango snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's vacant face.

"You alright?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Kagome shook her head, a light blush forming. "Oh, yeah. Completely fine!" She squeaked.

Rin looked at her with concern. "You seem strange. What were you thinking about just now?"

"Yeah, what's got you all worked up, Kagome?"

Kagome laughed nervously, and made like she was going to get her shampoo. Both Rin and Sango crossed their arms over their chests, blocking her path out of the hot spring. The priestess looked at them with round eyes.

_Oh no, no where to escape to. Should I pretend to be sick? Past out? Think Kagome, think!_

"Well? We are waiting for an explanation." Rin said.

"You're not getting out of this hot spring without disclosing _everything_ that is going through your mind right now." Sango added.

Kagome sighed and leaned back against the rocky barrier that separated the hot springs from the lake. "Fine…"

Rin squealed happily and Sango smiled triumphantly.

"It's about Inuyasha, isn't it?" Sango said first. "You had that 'Inuyasha look' on your face."

"Oh I know what you mean! She can be so obvious sometimes!" Rin agreed.

"I wonder if Inuyasha notices it too?" The slayer wondered aloud.

"He must!"

"I'm right here!" Kagome growled.

"Sorry," the other two woman mumbled and leaned back.

"Continue please." Rin added.

"It's not like I even started, but you're right. I was thinking about Inuyasha." Kagome's blush darkened.

Sango whispered a little "I knew it," to Rin, who smiled and nodded.

"About a week ago…"

*flashback*

Kagome ran ahead of a chasing Inuyasha. She laughed breathlessly as she weaved in and out of the foliage by the lake. Her heart pounded as she attempted futilely to out maneuver him. It was only a matter of time before Inuyasha finally decided he wanted to catch her.

She pushed back a branch and stepped into the clearing with the lake and waterfall. Right in front of her Inuyasha stood, arms crossed and smirk on his lips.

"Got'cha." He announced from his spot on the water's edge.

Kagome put her hands up in mock surrender. "And I thought I could get away." She shook her head and strolled over to him; plopping down on her butt.

She patted the space next to her and Inuyasha folded his legs beneath him. "Do you ever sleep?" Kagome asked breaking the small silence.

He snorted. "How can I when you attempt to escape every night?"

She laughed. "Come on, I didn't try last night!"

"You were thinking about it though."

"It's scary how well you know me." She joked.

His eyes sought hers. She marveled how they shined in the moonlight. Her heart raced and she knew she needed a distraction or else she'd jump him.

"Uh, oh so anyways. Sango's getting married next week." Kagome pried her eyes away from him and look out across the lake; she concentrated on the blackness of the other side.

"Keh."

"Rin's leaving soon too. I'll miss her. She has an amazingly pure heart."

"Strange that she ended up with my brother."

"I know, but I think it's good for him. She has already changed him so much. I don't think you and him would have been able to fight together against Naraku if it wasn't for Rin."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Guess we'll never know."

Kagome shrugged too. "Yeah, but still, I'm happy he chose her as his mate."

Inuyasha's head wiped around to Kagome; reflexively she looked up at him. "What do _you_ know about demon mates?"

"No-not much, Rin told me a little. Mates are like spouses?" She sputtered, thrown off by his tone and manner.

"Yeah but its more than that. Mates are for life, you cant leave each other, there just isn't a way to end being someone's mate."

"What if one dies?" Kagome asked curiously, when he didn't answer right away she cringed; _why do I have to be so nosey?_

"The other soon follows. Sesshomaru must really be intending to mate her, if Rin knows that." Inuyasha's voice was thick with seriousness.

"You sound like having a mate is a death sentence." Kagome commented in a light and joking manner.

He looked away from Kagome and said nothing. She felt a tightness in her chest. Then there was a familiar sensation of stinging in her eyes.

_He doesn't want a mate then… how could I have been so stupid to think that I meant something to him… Inuyasha doesn't want to be stuck with me forever._

A tear escaped and Kagome quickly wiped it away. Inuyasha was looking down on her again.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." She mumbled, wiping at her overflowing eyes.

"Why wont you tell me?" He sounded annoyed; that only made her cry harder.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Fine don't tell me." He huffed.

Kagome bit her lip and turned away. Her tears wouldn't subside so she just hugged her knees to her chest and basked in her misery. She wished Inuyasha would take the hint and leave her alone to think.

_Did the other day mean anything? The day we fooled Kouga I thought for sure we had made some progress. We've kissed, doesn't that count for anything?_

She shivered from the unusally cool summer evening and something heavy fall on her shoulders. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing above, he was missing his outer red haori. She looked down and saw he had draped it around her.

"Why'd you do that?"

"You looked cold." He turned his face away.

Kagome got to her feet also. "You have to stop being so confusing, Inuyasha. If you want to have nothing to do with me, then just leave. Stop giving me false hope. I can't take anymore disappointments."

His thick eyebrows pulled together. "What are you talking about? What makes you say that?"

She sighed and threw up her arms. "Right. Like you don't know? Come on, Inuyasha. You can kiss me but then other times you go missing for days on end and wont tell me where you go. We act close but are we really? I think this is a little one sided and I'd prefer to get out now before I get anymore hurt."

He stared at her with wide eyes. "Huh?"

She snorted angrily. "Forget it. I'm going to bed." She started storming up the bank of the lake toward the village.

Inuyasha was blocking her path in an instant. "I'm serious, 'Gome. What are you talking about?"

Angry and frustrated tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you, damnit. And you don't seem to feel the same. I'm done embarrassing myself tonight, so if you will please move out of my way…." She went to side step him, he mirrored her. "Seriously, move."

He smirked like it was some sort of game. "Nah, I don't think so."

She folded her arms across her chest. A stance she had taught Rin earlier that day. "And why not? Want to make me feel worse about myself?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic, woman."

She snorted.

His clawed hand reached out to her jaw. "Look, I may be part demon but I'm not completely heartless. I wouldn't do any of this to be mean."

Kagome's eyes softened. She wanted to melt with his rich words on the wind.

_Find strength Kagome. He hasn't said it yet._

"I do love you." Even in the dark, Kagome could see the dark blush that stained Inuyasha's cheeks.

"You do?"

He snorted. "It's what I just said, woman."

And everything in Kagome's life aligned. She found her purpose and reason for being. Her heart stammered and skipped. She would have exploded in tears if they weren't already spilling down her porcelain cheeks.

Inuyasha wouldn't ever admit it but the feelings he was experiencing right now were much of the same. Since the day he met her, his demonic side called out for Kagome. To finally have it all out it in open was thrilling, his heart skipped joyfully.

She smiled, nothing could ruin this moment for her. "Then why all the secrets? Where have you been going? Why don't you want the others to see us together?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Well, I can't exactly tell you that yet…"

The fire welled up in her eyes. Inuyasha saw and cringed. But like she said, nothing was going to destroy this moment for her. He had his issues but they loved each other, they would get through this.

Doesn't mean he didn't deserve to get punished though…

Kagome forced an easy smile. "Oh, well you don't have to tell me then."

"Really? Wow, thanks 'Gome. I thought for sure, you'd be angry." He looked relieved.

_Oh naïve, naïve little Inuyasha._

"You know me, I'm unpredictable that way." She started walking back toward the lake's edge; Inuyasha followed.

"Keh, you got that right. You explode over the weirdest things, sometimes I just don't understand it. I know you're a woman but come on!" He continued, oblivious that he wasn't saying the right thing exactly.

Her lip twitched. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

He smiled down at her, "Yeah?"

She pushed him with all her might and just as she thought he stumbled backwards into the lake, still standing on two feet. But she wasn't done yet.

Just as he looked up confused, Kagome smiled wickedly and pointed a finger at him. "SIT BOY!"

WHAM! Water splashed everywhere as Inuyasha was pulled face first into the cool lake. She smiled triumphantly and turned toward the village once more; fully convinced she would make it this time.

Apparently, Inuyasha wasn't the only one to underestimate people tonight.

"I don't think so, woman!" Arms circled around her waist and pulled her backwards.

Kagome squealed as Inuyasha dunked her under water. She came up sputtering.

"Inuyasha! How dare you! Si-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm still holding you…"

She grumbled and began to pound him with her fists. "This isn't fair!"

"Fair?" He snorted. "I don't think I deserved a bath just now either!"

"Oh really? You are right! I was totally out of line!" She yelled sarcastically up at him.

"I don't think I like that tone. Maybe you need another dip…"

"Don't you dare!" She threatened.

"You're right, you're getting the waterfall!"

Ten minutes later Kagome lay heaving and shivering on the banks of the lake. Inuyasha was shaking himself dry like a dog beside her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Inuyasha couldn't help the smirk across his face as he thought of several naughty things about the scantly clad Kagome in wet see-through pajamas. Kagome blushed from his stare and his smile only added to her anger.

"What do you think you're looking at?" She huffed.

He slowly began to stalk over to her. She leaned back as he leaned over her body and ran a claw down her neck.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered looking up into his eyes.

"Are you angry?" His eyes glowed warmly in the moonlight.

She shook her head; Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome reached up a tentative hand and lightly cupped his cheek. He leaned into her hand; a soft rumble echoed through his chest. A bead of water dropped from his inner haori and landed lightly on the skin of her chest. She gasped, extracting herself from the gravitational pull of his golden eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled softly. "I think we should get out of these wet clothes."

Again Kagome nodded simply.

Inuyasha was gone and in a flash returned with his dry outer haori. He held it out to Kagome. He was hesitating. She licked her lips and sat up and finally stood. On wobbly legs she moved to him.

His hand slowly reached out to her and grazed her arm. A claw drew from her shoulder down to her fingertips. She felt a warmth spread through her body and she smiled up at him lovingly. Seeing encouragement, Inuyasha leaned down and placed a kiss to Kagome's lips.

Tenderly, Kagome kissed back. Her hands went to the ties of his inner robe and loosened them up. When the ties were undone she very slowly pulled it out of his pants and slipped it from his arms. Her hands splayed across his warm, inviting skin. Inuyasha pulled back and dropped his dry haori on the ground next to his wet one. Both of his hands held Kagome's face and he kissed the bridge of her nose then her cheek. His kisses trailed down to her neck where he stopped and teased.

Kagome sighed and reached up to touch a furry ear on his head. The rumble returned as his teeth and tongue found her ear. When her breathing hitched, Inuyasha placed one more kiss to her lips and moved back to grab the bottom of her shirt.

Making sure Kagome was alright, he lifted it up and over her head. He discarded it on the ground with his wet shirt. Hesitating once again, he claws traced the edge of her bra. Kagome shivered and goose bumps spread over her chest. She reached behind her and unclasped the article of clothing. Inuyasha was the one to peal it off her damp skin.

Inuyasha made a low whimper and his eyes couldn't help but stray down to her breasts. Kagome blushed furiously and closed her eyes. She felt the familiar weight of his haori on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and Inuyasha had stepped back a few feet and held their wet clothes. She smiled and put her arms through the sleeves and pulled it around her securely.

When she was fully dressed he came closer. "I'll walk you back."

As she took his hand she realized something important.

_He is mine._

* * *

Why, hello there!

Not sure what to say really. Hope you enjoy, talk to you next time? Hehe

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	12. The Wedding Gift

Chapter Twelve

_The Wedding Gift_

* * *

Rin sighed dramatically and swung her arms around Sango. "That's so romantic! Isn't it Sango?"

Sango laughed and pretended to wipe anyway tears. "Yeah, finally they admit it to each other, its only been _years!_"

Kagome shook her head and looked down at her extremely pruney hands. _How long have we been bathing?_

"Well, yeah we said I love you but I've barely seen him since. He is still disappearing mysteriously and I don't know why…" Kagome said miserably.

"I'm going to have a talk with him." Sango said, an eyebrow quirking menacingly.

"Oh don't you dare!" Rin warned. "Things are going good you cant interfere! At least not yet!"

Sango cast a look at Kagome. "Want me to?"

Kagome shook her head, but smiled. "Nah, I can handle it. But what do you say we get out of here now? I don't really like looking like an old woman."

Sango nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I'm itching for some target practice!"

* * *

Miroku nodded solemnly as Inuyasha finished his tale. "This is good fortune indeed. Kagome deserves to finally know."

"Keh. I just think she's still mad at me."

"How so?"

"Since then, I've had to err… leave a couple times and when I've gotten back she was angry."

Miroku quirked his head. "Well, when you explained where you were didn't she forgive you?"

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "I didn't tell her where I was."

"Did you at least lie about where you were?"

"I'm not retarded! Kagome would sit me into the next century if she knew I lied to her!"

Miroku shook his head and patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "My good man, you still have many things to learn about women. Sometimes a little lie doesn't hurt…"

Inuyasha roughly shrugged away from Miroku. "Keh, I'd like to see you try that advice with Sango."

The monk laughed. "Now, Sango is an exception to that rule, you see."

"Uh-huh, you are just scared she'll murder you."

Miroku offered a sly smile on that subject but nothing else; instead he changed the topic. "My curiosity is strong though, where have you been escaping to?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Will you tell Kagome or Sango?"

"Of course not. You have my word as a monk."

"Not that that's any good." Inuyasha turned and started strolling towards the village.

Miroku raced after him. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to tell me where you have been leaving to?"

Over his shoulder Inuyasha called, "No. But I'll show you."

* * *

"Whoa." Wide-eyed Kagome and Rin said in unison as they watched Sango maneuver her bone weapon to slice through a whole orchard of trees.

"You make it look so effortless." Rin breathed as Sango trotted over to the two.

Sango blushed embarrassed. "It's what I was trained to do."

"Still very impressive." Kagome agreed.

Sango shrugged. "What about you guys? Want to get out some aggression?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nah, I changed my mind. That bath really relaxed me."

Rin nodded in agreement. "I'm good too."

"Now what?" The slayer asked.

"Well, we could go into the village and have a massive party for you!" Kagome suggested.

Sango shook her head really quickly. "No, no, no! I think we can pass. I just want a nice and easy relaxing night."

Kagome and Rin pouted.

Sango laughed. "Maybe for my next wedding."

"Next wedding?" Rin giggled.

"Sango's definitely going to outlive Miroku, because she'll probably kill him before too long." Kagome explained.

"Yep!" Sango added. "Any who, I'm ready for some lunch."

The girl's went back to the village and to the hut that was soon to become Miroku and Sango's permanent home. Inside it was littered with gifts for the almost newlyweds. The girls carefully stepped over the mounds of presents and made it to the futon in the corner and sat down side by side.

"Sorry about the mess." Sango apologized. "I'm not really sure what to do with all this stuff."

"Have you thought about expanding the hut a little?" Kagome asked.

Sango blushed. "Well, eventually I'm sure we will. Miroku does really want kids."

Rin squealed and touched Sango's taut stomach. "How soon are you going to try?"

The poor slayer only blushed further. "There isn't a rush but I'm ready I think."

Kagome smiled, tears began to blur her eyes. "This is all so wonderful. I can't believe you are going to be married tomorrow, and then having children. Its all so perfect."

Rin choked up a little and soon they all were sobbing and laughing at their reactions.

"Do people cry this much in your time?" Sango asked.

"You mean before weddings? Of course, and tomorrow you are only going to cry more."

Rin leaned on Sango. "I wish I could stay and be here for the wedding."

"You don't think Sesshomaru will let you stay?" Sango asked.

Rin shrugged. "I hope so, I guess I'll find out tonight."

"Oh! We have to quiz you!" Kagome remembered.

"You don't have to." Rin said. "I think I got it all anyways, lets just concentrate on Sango for the rest of the day."

"You sure?" Sango asked. "You have to rule a whole domain when you get back."

"I didn't really think about it like that until now." Rin looked blankly across from her. "Wow."

Kagome smiled and patted the young girl's head. "You'll be fine. But don't forget to invite me and Sango to your wedding!"

"Of course not! I just hope I get a human wedding. Me and Sesshomaru have talked of mating but not about a ceremony."

"I'm sure he'll give you one." Kagome assured her.

Rin looked optimistic. Nothing more was said for awhile about weddings or matings. Instead the girls concentrated on keeping the conversation light and casual as the made lunch in the chaotic hut that was a reminder itself of the events of tomorrow.

After lunch Kagome stepped outside the hut as Sango and Rin fell asleep on the futon. She was surprisingly content and she realized it probably had to do with the fact she hadn't dwelled on her separated family in that past couple weeks. She had been so distracted with teaching Rin and preparing Sango for the wedding that she hadn't had time to mourn her own loses.

Family has always been important to Kagome. She would have never able to make it through high school while being a jewel shard hunter if her family hadn't been there helping and supporting her through it all.

There was just so much that Kagome missed, it was overwhelming to try and imagine the one thing she missed most.

Kagome's feet took her into the forest.

Even though distracted with her thoughts, Kagome felt a huge surge of demonic energy coming fast towards the village. Panic and adrenaline fueled her as she started racing back to the hut where her best friends were sleeping.

_It's close. It's so close. It might even be in the village by now. Please be nothing._ Kagome chanted in her mind.

She broke through the forrest and was on the path when she felt the demonic energy up ahead.

_Oh no. I hope Sango and Rin are aware._

Her legs pumped harder and her heart skipped as she rounded the last bend and realized she had nothing with her to protect or fight with.

A tall, looming figure was shadowed by the sun that was glaring in Kagome's eyes. It was standing by the door of the hut.

"Get away from there!" Kagome yelled, squinting to make out the shape.

She heard noise inside the hut, it sounded like crying.

"What have you done!" Kagome gasped, running towards the figure.

Rin burst through the door as Kagome was charging. Things seemed to happen all at once as Kagome registered the figure as Sesshomaru and Sango crying formed into the repeated mantra of 'Kohaku.'

"Kohaku?" Kagome asked looking wildly at Rin, who looked concerned at Kagome.

"Yes, Sesshomaru found Kohaku!" Rin squealed.

Kagome looked only briefly up at Sesshomaru before entering the hut and seeing Sango hugging her supposedly deceased brother. Kagome turned around and walked out shaking her head.

"How?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"I heard of him from a reliable source. I left Rin with you and went out to see if it were true."

Kagome wiped tears off her cheeks. "Why?" Was all she could choke out.

"Because I know Rin cares about this pack and I wanted to make her happy."

Rin hugged her shining prince and kissed the armor on his chest. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. You've made me the happiest I've ever been."

An arm wrapped around her shoulders; he said nothing.

"Thank you." Kagome echoed.

"If that is all, I'd like to take Rin back now."

Rin pulled back a little. "Wait, I'd really like to stay for one more day. Tomorrow is Sango's wedding, I don't want to miss it. Especially not since you gave her the greatest wedding gift."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Will you have her another day?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course, we'd be honored if both of you would stay."

Sesshomaru nodded. "It is decided then, we will spend the night and attend the slayers wedding."

* * *

"How much further Inuyasha? We already past the village about ten minutes ago." Miroku complained.

Inuyasha continued leading the way on the narrow path. It was almost black, the trees overhead stood so close they just about completely hid the sun.

"It's right here." Inuyasha waved a hand in front of himself, stopping suddenly.

Miroku ran into his back with an 'umph.' As he leaned up to look over the hanyou's shoulder he muttered, "You could have at least warned me… In Buddha's name…" Miroku's eyes widened.

Inuyasha turned around. "Is that a good thing?"

Miroku nodded mutely, gawking at the sight before him. "This is unbelievable."

"You think so?"

"You did this?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm at a loss of words. This is where you've been coming?"

"For months, every since the day the well was sealed."

Miroku's chest tightened and he rested a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Kagome is very lucky to have you."

Something unusual bubbled up in Inuyasha's chest; he almost felt like crying. He turned away from Miroku.

"Thank you."

* * *

Hello, hello!

Gah, I'm so excited! This story is just about done! Next chapter will be lots of fun!

Anyways, on a side note: 1. Shippo isn't in the story so much lately because during the day he helps Kaede in the herb gardens and does other chores with her. Sound good? 2. Sorry there wasn't any InuKag in this chapter, there will be in the next one!

And 3! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :) Because of you, you get a speedy update! This chapter is dedicated to all of you!

Until next time!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	13. The Particular Mood

Chapter Thirteen

_The Particular Mood_

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. With Rin's extra help, Kagome was able to coordinate everything wonderfully. The villagers were in awe of Kagome's vision and her ability to pull it off. They had never seen so many flowers or dishes so ornate at the reception. Sango was truly thankful to her friend.

Sango left the side of her beloved brother and made her way through the crowd of well-wishers over to Kagome who was conversing with a younger village girl. Seeing the bride come over, the girl offered her blessings and left the pair.

"I don't know how to thank you enough." There were tears in Sango's eyes.

Kagome hugged Sango tightly. "I've never seen you cry before yesterday. Please don't. You'll make me cry." She laughed.

Sango pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I know, its so unlike me but I can't help it. The ceremony was absolutely gorgeous and Kohaku… I'm just so happy."

Kagome smiled. "I couldn't be happier right now either. You and Miroku are going to be so happy together."

"I know we will."

Kagome spotted Rin across the clearing sitting by herself. "Hey, why don't you go find your new husband? I'm going to go see what's up with Rin."

Sango cast a look in the direction Kagome was looking. "Let me know if she's alright."

Kagome weaved through the joyous celebrating and drunk villagers to Rin; she sat down next to her on the ground.

"What's got you down, Rin?"

Rin seemed startled by Kagome voice but quickly recovered. "I don't know really. I think I'm just anxious."

Kagome blushed. "About going back with Sesshomaru?"

The young woman nodded. "I was so sure of myself and now I'm terrified. We hardly even talked last night. I wish I knew what he was thinking."

"You could always ask him."

Rin smiled bitter sweetly. "He isn't much of a talker, especially about feelings. I see how open you and Inuyasha are trying to be, and see how Miroku and Sango talk and I want that too, you know? I wont ever have that and I guess I have to ask myself if I can be happy knowing that."

Kagome looked away out towards the forest where she was sure Sesshomaru was looming close by. Rin had to know that wherever he was he could probably hear their entire conversation. Rin looked over at the silent Kagome, and snorted lightly with a melancholy smile on her perfect pink lips.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry for troubling you, Kagome." Rin she apologized.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't be silly, if you want to talk about this, then we can. I'm all ears."

"I love Lord Sesshomaru. I know I do. That isn't the problem, the problem is I like to talk and he doesn't always communicate with me about certain things. It's going to be hard, you know?"

"Yeah, I won't lie to you, it's not going to be easy. But listen Rin, not every relationship is perfect. You might think, me and Sango have it so easy but we don't." Here the older girl laughed. "Oh, I am flattered you think me and Inuyasha communicate, but the truth is we don't. Rin, me and you chose the two most mute demons in all of Japan."

Rin smiled; afterall it was impossible to keep her blue for too long. "Inuyasha has gotten so much better though. I don't think that will ever be possible with Sesshomaru."

"You say that but until the other day I honestly never believed Inuyasha would ever communicate with me his feelings. But then he did and I can see its possible. You don't know that Sesshomaru wont be open until you give it a shot. And besides, from my perspective, I have never heard Sesshomaru say so much as I do when he is with you, or talking of you."

That really seemed to lighten Rin's spirits. The lovely pink blush that usually graced her cheeks returned and she had a content look on her face.

"You are absolutely correct. I can't believe I doubted my Lord Sesshomaru, he has already told me he wants me as his mate and he will do everything in his power to always make me happy."

Kagome nodded. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Kagome."

"Anytime, Rin." She leaned her head on Rin's for a moment.

After a few minutes, Rin excused herself to give her congratulations to Sango and Miroku. Kagome stayed where she was content to be a little a ways from the chaos of the celebration of a while longer. She watched with mild interest as a few drunken villagers attempted to act out an instance they saw of Sango defending the village to other equally drunk villagers. It was enough for her to chuckle a little to herself and roll her eyes.

"Keh, its not funny; more like pathetic."

Years of knowing Inuyasha had lessen the surprise and shock she felt when he just suddenly appeared. She arched her head backwards and stuck her tongue out at him as he hovered behind her.

"I'm not a cynic, I can find simple things like drunks amusing if I want to."

"Cynic?" Inuyasha questioned after a moment.

"A cruelly judgmental person." Kagome offered turning back to her previous amusement.

"Demon."

She turned around once again. "Excuse me?"

"Demon, a cruelly judgmental demon. I'm not a human."

Kagome smiled, and chuckled. "Sorry to offend."

Inuyasha folded his legs beneath him so he was seated next to Kagome. She smiled again when he joined her and she bravely scooted closer so she was leaning against him. His warmth was welcoming as the sun was just beginning to set behind them.

"The er, wedding, er turned out nice." Inuyasha commented.

"Why, thank you." Was her simple answer; she was feeling overwhelming peacefully and happy which was most likely due to the events of the day.

"Miroku wanted me to say that." He clarified.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder slightly. "I'm happy to help, Sango would have done all this for me. I'm sure she will someday…"

In normal circumstances she would have blushed and acted embarrass at bringing up such an intimate subject matter, but like mentioned earlier, the day had put her into an oddly serene temperament. Not the same could be said for Inuyasha, who felt the hidden implications of such an off-handed comment.

"You want a wedding…?"

She could feel him physically swallow. She felt almost bad about making him uncomfortable. But her strange mood only encouraged her to continue the teasing instead of letting him off the hook with a change of topics.

"Oh sure, hopefully something soon."

"Soon?"

"I have my eye on a couple of villagers that I'm sure would agree to marry me on such short notice."

"What?!"

She laughed but kept her tone light. "I think I should have several husbands actually. Why just get married once? This whole wedding ordeal is a lot of fun!"

A growl erupted from Inuyasha and Kagome it was time to tame the beast, least he should explode and ruin her good mood.

"I'm joking, Inuyasha."

"Humph, I knew that."

"Did you? Because on second thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad…"

"Kagome." He snarled.

She laughed; amazed at her playfulness tonight. "Kidding, kidding."

"Good."

They were quiet for awhile, the drunk performance had ended a few minutes ago and now they watched the party die down slowly. Sango was spotted blushing as Miroku caught her eye from across the clearing. Kagome smiled and snuggled herself closer to Inuyasha, looping her arms through his. Thoughts of sleep were just beginning to form when Inuyasha spoke suddenly.

"You didn't tell me if you really want a human wedding or not." His voice was low and he was looking straight ahead.

Kagome registered the way his body was rigid with seriousness; now would not be the time to joke again. She looked at his side profile as she thought how to answer him. After a moment he looked down at her as well, and the familiar warmth of a blush spread across her cheeks.

His beauty would never cease to amaze her or stir to life the feelings of love she held for him. She smiled at him. Since she was feeling adventorous tonight...

"Yeah, I would."

His golden eyes reflected the last glimpses of the setting sun. "I could give you that."

Her smile widened and she was awake with pleasant feelings as the impact of those words took effect on her. She sighed and leaned her face upwards and placed a kiss to his lips.

"I was hoping you would say that." She whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He pulled his arm out of hers and wrapped it around her body. She snuggled into his lap and slipped a hand into the opening of his haori; content to feel his strong, naked chest and his steady heartbeat beneath her fingers.

It was almost completely dark outside now, and there was a small bit of cold air biting her exposed arms. Inuyasha did his best to protect her from the night.

Miroku and Sango walked over to the couple. The party was pretty much over by now.

"Kagome and Inuyasha, we can never thank you enough for all you've done today and throughout the course of our knowing you." Miroku began.

Inuyasha stood up bringing Kagome up with him, though still folded in his warm arms.

"Please don't mention it, Miroku. You're family." Kagome supplied for the two of them.

Sango laughed and a few tears dropped. "We are, aren't we?"

Kagome reached her arms out and Sango enclosed herself in them. Inuyasha stepped back and addressed Miroku.

"Congratulations." He mumbled, sort of embarrassed but very politely.

"That means a lot coming from you my good man." Miroku clasped Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Don't mention it." Inuyasha was red.

Sango squeezed Kagome once more and went back to her place by Miroku's side; he put his arm around her shoulders.

"We are tired and are going to retire now, but I just wanted to thank you once more." Sango smiled.

"Well, you're very welcome. I'm just glad you guys received your deserved happiness. Have fun tonight, we'll see you tomorrow!" Kagome boldly added; her mood proving still very much alive.

After Sango blushed and Miroku congratulated Kagome on her lude illusion, the newly married couple slipped into the darkness towards their hut.

Kagome turned and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started pulling him toward the village. "Want to go to bed now? Or go for an adventure?" She offered.

Never did she expect he would pick the second option, and especially was she unprepared for his mischievous smirk that came right before he quickly snatched her up into his arms and darted into the forest. Her gasp was from suddenness rather than fear.

The wind whip about her hair and face; she clung tightly to Inuyasha. She wanted to spy the direction of their journey but she couldn't tear her eyes from the look of elation that was on Inuyasha's face. It struck her with wonder. If they hadn't been moving at so alarming a speed, and her holding on him necessary she would have traced the strong features of his face.

With all the abruptness that started the journey, it ended it and it took a second for Kagome to look away from Inuyasha.

"This is where I've been going." Inuyasha said looking exhilarated from the run.

Kagome smiled and cast a look over her shoulder at the direction Inuyasha was looking. A flicker of confusion crossed her brow. Slowly, everything began to sink in and her joyous, playful mood was finally subdued.

"Oh my god." Was all she could mutter, her hand covered her mouth as tears pricked then poured from her eyes.

She looked up at Inuyasha with disbelief. He seemed to have caught her earlier mood; he chuckled and wiped away her tears as they fell.

"Well?"

She smiled and shook her head and looked back at the magnificence produced by Inuyasha.

"You built me a house?" She chuckled at the absurdity of being able to say that.

"Keh, reconditioned actually. It was already here, I just fixed it up, made it bigger…" He was excited, that was obvious.

She laughed and cried a little more, confused and overwhelmed all at once. Only Inuyasha could make her so frustrated and happy all at once.

"I can't believe you did this, thank you." She kissed him soundly then looked back at the house. "Can I go inside?"

He smirked. "Duh, its your house."

That statement was too much to process at the moment but she took joy in practically running into the one story hut that was complete with a garden out front and a man made hot spring in the back.

Inside the door, was a greeting room, traditional in houses of her time. To the left there was a hall that lead to the master bedroom, and a second bedroom. To the right was the hallway that lead to the kitchen, a small bathroom of sorts and a room for eating meals. Kagome surveyed each room with surprise and amazement.

"How did you get a mattress through the well?" She asked stunned as she flopped back unto it; Inuyasha had made the frame himself.

"Like everything else." He fell back unto it as well and watched Kagome's face with equal entertainment.

She rolled on her side so she was facing him. "I can't believe you did this. This is simply amazing."

"I wanted you to feel at home."

She bit her lip to keep from crying again; she wanted to get out the next sentence just right; he had to understand what she felt for him. She swallowed and cupped his smooth cheek in her hand.

"Inuyasha, you are my home."

His arms snuck out and pulled her so she was on top of his body. The intensity in his eyes fueled a burning inside her.

"I don't want you to be sad anymore," His claws scrapped against her scalp.

She closed her eyes loosely. "Then don't ever leave me."

His hands stilled, one was on her neck, the other at her hip. She could feel the warmth of his hand on her hip through her thin lavender dress. When she opened her eyes she saw him carefully evaluating her expression.

"I could never leave you, Kagome. I love you." His voice was deep and husky.

She smiled and placed her hands on either side of his face. "I love you too."

He pulled her face down to meet his and kissed her slowly. The intensity building at an agonizingly slow pace. Her tongue swept out and into his mouth where it was greeted enthusiastically by Inuyasha's.

For the necessity of air, Kagome pulled back panting softly against his lips. Inuyasha rolled her over on her back and braced himself on his elbows. His face hardened and he looked worried and anxious.

Her hands touched his face and smoothed over the wrinkles of worry that she found on his forehead.

"Kagome, I-" He stopped unsure; she smiled encouragingly. "I-I have to ask you something important."

"Of course, ask me." Her heart began pounding, she hoped she could hear him over it.

"Its not something to take lightly; we sort of talked about it before…" He kept watching her face for any sign of distress; he saw none so continued. "I want to spend eternity with you, Kagome. I want you to be my mate."

* * *

Hello, hello!

:) Sorry to end at such a promising place! I was feeling fiesty myself tonight. Besides, after this chapter there is only two more chapters :( I wanted to drag it out for a little bit more!

I'm mortified that so many of you guessed it was a house! Thats a reflection of me! Apparently, I am not so clever! Haha my apologizes to everyone!

Anywho, I just want to say one more thing!

Don't you just love Inuyasha and Kagome together? Next chapter will be getting a little steamy :)

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	14. Forever

Chapter Fourteen

_Forever_

* * *

**Sexual Content: marked by * if you'd like to skip over those parts.**

"Kagome, I-" He stopped unsure; she smiled encouragingly. "I-I have to ask you something important."

"Of course, ask me." Her heart began pounding, she hoped she could hear him over it.

"Its not something to take lightly, we sort of talked about it before…" He kept watching her face for any sign of distress; he saw none so continued. "I want to spend eternity with you, Kagome. I want you to be my mate."

The look of earnest in his eyes touched her. His request was something she could have only wished for and it meant absolutely everything to her.

"I do too." She whispered smiling up at him, a tear slipped down her cheek. "Yes, course!" She said a little bit louder hugging him tightly around the neck.

Inuyasha was smiling; he ran his nose down her neck and then back up. His lips grazed against hers as he spoke to her;

"You realize I really do mean eternity. Its just me… _forever_. No one else."

Kagome sighed happily. "I know. You're the only one I've ever loved."

*******

He smirked and finally laid his lips to hers for a kiss. One clawed hand slipped into her hair. Giving passionately into the kiss, Kagome boldly moved her hands down his chest and began pulling his haori out of his pants, then helped him tug it over his head.

Inuyasha rolled over on his back pulling Kagome on top of him. She giggled and began a descent of his chest with playful kisses. She could feel his body tremble beneath her fingers and mouth; she _loved_ it. She rested her hand on the knot to his pants intent on untying it when his large, calloused hand stopped her.

She looked up alarmed but before she could feel the sting of rejection Inuyasha sat up and reached for her. He smirked at her surprised squeak as he pulled her dress over her head. The hot heat of a blush graced her cheeks as she sat almost completely naked in his lap. He looked down at her as his hand stroked the sides of her covered breasts.

She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath as she guided his hands behind her to unclasp her bra. The material fell away and she sighed. Inuyasha's touch was soft and teasing. Barely he allowed his hands to graze the soft and fragrant flesh of her breasts. Kagome squirmed a little and stuck her chest out more, hoping for more contact.

Seeing her becoming wild with need, Inuyasha was encouraged to apply a harder touch. He bit his lip, she was so perfect. He squeezed and kneaded until she was panting. Feeling impatient for more, Kagome pushed hard on Inuyasha's chest for him to lay back down. Her hands went back to his knot and this time she wasn't impeded as she untied it and slid his pants down and off him. Curiously, she peered at him under her lashes. This was the first time she had ever laid eyes on a man. She was intimidated and scared suddenly.

Inuyasha reached up and pulled her down so she was laying on her side beside him. She closed her eyes and kissed him soundly, trying to find her confidence again. His hand strayed from her neck to her breasts again before trailing with a claw down her sensitive sides and hips to the only piece of clothing keeping her from being as equally naked as him.

She applied herself to the kiss a little more, moving her tongue against his. His breathing was steadily building as well as hers, and then she was finally bared to him; her underwear dropped to the floor, unforgotten.

He rolled on top of her again and this time after he pulled away he kissed her nose and forehead. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. He smiled and kissed her again. She smiled too and experimentally ran her leg against his and gingerly placed it on his hip. Ever so slightly when she did this did they graze. Both gasped from the amount of pleasure that small and unsuspected touch had excited.

Kagome let out a breath and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. His brought his lips to hers again with one hand guided her other leg to his hip as well. Then as his tongue explored his mouth, he entered her slowly and carefully.

She hissed into his mouth and momentarily she stilled, concentrating on the small amount of pain. He had also stopped moving until her body was better accustomed to his. He waited until he felt her thrust her hips up to his before continuing in and then pulling out excruciatingly slow. His lips dragged against her bottom lip just as slow as he moved them down her neck. His tongue darted out and began playing with the flesh above her collarbone.

Easily, they found their rhythm and soon they both found breathing difficult. Bliss blinded both and finally spent, Inuyasha fell pulling Kagome on top of him. She caught her breath on his chest and then sheepishly rested her head on her hand and looked at him. His look was something similar. She blushed. He caught her eye.

*******

"Damn, Gome."

She smacked him and felt mortified. He chuckled and hugged her close. He kissed her forehead. Their breathing slowed and soon the relaxing feeling that often follows love making fell upon them. Inuyasha tucked one arm behind his head and kept the other around Kagome. She pulled the sheet on the bed over them and curled up next to him.

Before sleep over took her, she mulled over the idea of being someone's mate; of being Inuyasha's mate. She blushed all over again and smiled to herself. Words were hard to come by presently but she was sure of one thing.

Since being alienated from the future, this moment, finally belonging to Inuyasha, she felt complete. The feeling of being whole again after being broken for so long was the best feeling in the world.

She touched her neck where she felt a dull sense of pain. The skin was raised and the flesh hot. Her eyes widen.

_He bit me…_ Then she smiled, _He is part dog afterall…_ Deciding that she would just have to ask him about it in the morning she fell into the most relaxing and peaceful night of sleep she has ever had.

* * *

"I don't know where they could be." Sango fretted inside Kaede's hut.

"Calm yeself, child. Do not worry about them. Ye are just wed, enjoy the morning in bliss." Kaede said pouring more tea in Sango's cup.

"Yes, my love. Where ever they are, they are together and we know better than anyone that they are very capable of protecting each other." Miroku agreed.

Sango had only to comply with this. The real reason for her worry was purely selfish. She was longing to have Kagome alone so she could give her the intimate details of last night and express her happiness of finally being married.

She mediated not much longer on her agitation for Inuyasha and Kagome came walking in the hut only a few moments later hand in hand. Four sets of eyes did not miss that last part.

Shippo bounded forward but stopped a few feet shy of Kagome, his nose wrinkled and he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Ew, why do you smell so strong of _him?_" He whined.

The adults blushed, though no one harder than Kagome. Thankfully, Inuyasha was able to step in before further mortification could take place.

"I'll explain it to you when your older, Runt."

Shippo pouted. "Why does everyone say that?"

Kaede smiled. "Are a congratulation in order, for ye two love birds?"

Kagome still flush with embarrassment, nodded meekly. Sango gasped.

"Really?!" Sango asked.

"Kagome's my mate now." Inuyasha added with an air of happiness and embarrassed indifference.

"Congratulations." Kaede and Sango said excitedly as the couple took their seats around the fire pit.

Shippo talked to Kagome of moving in with her and Inuyasha. Her mate was just accepting a cup of tea from Kaede when Miroku leaned over.

"Well Inuyasha, my good man-" Miroku began.

"Thanks, you too, Monk." Inuyasha interrupted, at the same exact moment Miroku continued with;

"Was she good?"

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the loud echoing sound of Miroku being thumped by Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap in the Sacred tree. She was drawing senseless patterns on his chest as he held her. The morning had past by fast and by now it was well into the late afternoon. They had enjoyed a festive breakfast with Kaede and the others and then her and Inuyasha had slipped away back to their new house for a couple hours.

At the house, Kagome took a closer inspection of the rooms and began to truly appreciate all Inuyasha had done for her. She asked him where he learned to build and he answered that he used to work in the village building huts during Kikyou's time. In the house, Kagome found a wonderful painting of a meadow and a waterfall. Inuyasha had the pleasure of informing her that was one of her mother's paintings.

After a quick nap, they set back to the village and Sango finally had he opportunity after lunch to steal Kagome away to the hot springs. They talked of their boys, and blushed. The mutual elation they had for each other's happiness was sincere. They joked about how they were glad Ayame and Kouga hadn't made good on their promise to come to the wedding and how sad they were that Rin had slipped away without a proper goodbye. Kagome shared the news of the house Inuyasha built and Sango was astounded, and of course, Kagome invited her over to see it.

When they returned they all ate dinner at Kaede's and after the couplese went their seperate ways. The sun was setting just over the horizon.

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha. "I love you."

"Love you too." He mumbled embarrassed.

She laughed. "I cant believe your stuck with me now." Her hand went absentmindedly to her neck.

"Keh, _you _are stuck with me, baka." He moved her hand on her neck to survey it. "It's healing nicely." He said off-hand.

"Oh yeah, did you um, bite me last night?" She flushed.

He looked down at her incredulously. "Well, yeah."

She was taken aback by his tone. "Are you going to do that every time?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, I just had to mark you."

"Mark me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"To prove that you are mine to other demons."

"I suppose that makes sense." She agreed, and she touched the spot again.

He snorted. "Of course, it makes sense. How else would anyone know you belonged to me?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, there are these things called wedding rings…"

He swallowed. "You still want a wedding?"

"What is it with men and a fear of weddings? I mean, you are already mine. What does it matter if we make it more human friendly?"

He nuzzled her neck. "If that's what you want, I'll do it."

Pacified, she kissed his lips. "I just realized something."

"What?"

"I haven't told mama. You have to go tell her right now!"

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush. "You want me to do it? Right now?"

"Yes, now! We are getting married!"

"Well, yeah, but can't you just write her a letter? I mean-"

"No! Man up, Inuyasha! Or I'll S-I-T you into the next century!"

"I don't want to let you go though." He mumbled into her lips.

Her breath escaped her for a moment as she almost lost it to him. "No, I want you to go right now."

He sighed and jumped from the tree with her securely held to his chest. Kagome only had time to register the fall before it was over and he was setting her down beside the Bone Eater's Well.

He pouted and touched his forehead to hers. Kagome kissed his nose.

"Go, I'll wait here."

"Fine." He grumbled.

With one last kiss, Inuyasha jumped gracefully over the lip of the well.

Not a moment later; "Kagome!" Shippo's voice announced his presence in the clearing.

She turned just in time to see him skyrocketing toward her with a silly grin. He plowed into her with so much force she stumbled backwards and fell into the well still holding Shippo.

_THUD._

Shippo looked around, scratching his head. He was sitting on the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well. Alone.

"Kagome?"

* * *

_THUD._

"Ouch." Kagome complained rubbing her hip. "You need to warn me before you do that, Shippo." She looked around for the little kitsune.

_Why's it so dark? _"Shippo?"

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, Inuyasha and her mother were looking down at her.

"Mama…"

_**The End**_

* * *

Hello, hello!

Firstly, you guys are just so lucky I like you more than that ten page paper I'm putting off right now. Hehe, but seriously thank you so very much to everyone that reviewed. I cant tell you how happy it makes me to get even one or two really heartfelt reviews. I read them this afternoon and I just knew I had to update again for guys. Thank you (:

Secondly, there is still and epilogue on its way so stayed tuned for that last chapter!

Thirdly, what do you think? I feel like the chapter is missing something but maybe I'm just being critical? Eh, let me know!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


	15. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

* * *

Kagome quickly in took a breath and put down her cup of tea on the kitchen table. Her hands went to her round and bulbous belly. A soft _oh_ escaped her lips.

The gracefully aging woman across the table from her looked instantly worried and rushed to her daughter's side.

"What is it dear? What's wrong?" Her hands flitted uselessly over Kagome's belly; too afraid to actually touch her.

Kagome ignored the woman and didn't look up until she let out an easy sigh when her mate hurriedly enter the room. He too repeated the same concerns as Mama Higurashi. She simply shook her head mutely and continued to feel her swollen stomach. Her eyes were wide in amazement.

"I'm fine." She allowed at last, "I just felt the baby's first kick." The look on her face was priceless and its sincerity and gaiety had Inuyasha breathless; he was instantly overwhelmed with similar feelings himself just from observing his mate.

The soon to be grandmother squealed happily and Kagome guided her mother's hands to the precise spot. Inuyasha watched with anxious wonder as Mama Higurashi cooed like Kagome when she too felt a kick.

"Do you want to feel, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was stunned by Kagome's motherly composure. Seeing how natural it was for her be motherly had affected him in a way he didn't expect. Was it possible to continuosly find ways to love someone _more_? He thought he loved her to the fullest already but in this moment he felt such a surge more potent then ever before. But then again anything was possible when it came to Kagome; he had learned that long ago.

He realized he was staring, so he shook his head hastily; content for now to watch the mother of his first born for a little while longer…

Kagome's hair was messily pulled back -still knotted and in disarray from last night - and she had a healthy glow about her person, and her clear porcelain skin couldn't have ever looked more flawless to him.

Mama Higurashi turned around to face her son-in-law. "Inuyasha, you really need to feel this; its remarkable. Truly remarkable. Brings me back to when I was pregnant with my first born." Tenderly, Mama Higurashi stroked her daughter's head.

Inuyasha stepped forward, his eyes still intent on Kagome's face. Kagome offered him the encouraging smile he needed to finally, cautiously, put his large callous hand over her belly.

Kagome's hand went over his and he immediately jumped. "Easy Inuyasha, you aren't going to harm me or the baby."

His face took on a look of fierce concentration and he gave a curt nod like this was the most solemn of tasks. Finally, a movement touched his palm.

"Kagome…" He said in awe.

She smiled than laughed lightly. "Yep, it's truly something it, isn't it?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes met Kagome's blues and neither of them took notice as Mama Higurashi exited to give them some privacy as they basked in the intimacy of their first family moment.

He smelt Kagome's coming tears and on of his hands left her belly and went to hold her face; he was ready to wipe away the salty liquid when it appeared.

"Don't cry Kagome." His brows were pulled together.

"I cant help it. I'm so happy right now, Inuyasha. I'm so-so…" She searched for the word, her eyes focused on her one hand on his over her belly; she smiled. "Complete."

Gingerly, Inuyasha pulled Kagome up to stand and then into his embrace. He nuzzled her neck until her eyes were dry. She pulled back slightly to look at him.

"This baby… me and you… It's what brought me back to mama, Souta and Grandpa. What we have did all this. You've made me happier than I've ever been. I love you, Inuyasha."

Though Inuyasha was married to the most emotionally charged woman ever, he could never get used to sharing his _feelings._ He fought back a cringe, with no one else would it have been possible for him to answer back.

"You-you've done the same for me 'Gome." Heat flooded his cheeks. "I love you too."

Kagome kissed her mate sweetly on the lips. She understood how hard it was for Inuyasha to share so openly with her. It made her love him all the more.

"Can we walk?" She asked.

Inuyasha raised a skeptical brow. "Are you sure, you _can_ walk?"

She smirked and slapped him playfully. "I'm pregnant not dead."

Nonetheless, Inuyasha swept Kagome off her feet and began carrying her on their walk.

Outside, the leaves were bright green and buds were just beginning to form on the Sacred Tree. Kagome wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's neck and the other around her stomach. She didn't bother to protest about not being able to walk herself.

"Have you decided if we will have the baby here or in the feudal era?" Kagome asked her mate.

He seemed hesitant to answer. "You sure you want to talk about this now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, might as well. Its something to consider afterall. Who knows if after I have the baby I will be able to pass back and forth."

Inuyasha stopped walking and looked Kagome in the face. "Kagome, I can only be happy where you are."

She smiled brilliantly up at him.

Mama Higurashi's voice called from the house and Inuyasha started heading back. Kagome saw her mother's lovely ageing face smiling at the couple as they returned. Seeing her mom propped against the door with the setting sun eclipsing behind her, Kagome knew where she had to be when the baby was born.

They were almost at the door when Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek and very, very softly whispered, "Thank you."

_THE END._

* * *

Hello friends!

Another one bites the dust... Bah, only my second full length story completed. How did you like it? I know this epilogue probably wasn't even necessary but I thought it left you with a little something :)

As far as next projects, ugh I don't know if I can decide. I am torn between a comedy I'm working on called STUCK ON A STRANGER or the one I've already started like EXCHANGING FEELINGS... hmmmmm I guess it will be a surprise like always!

Thank you so much for reading my story!

_hugs_LovingMyKitsune


End file.
